One Life Faltered
by Disco Ant
Summary: -Complete- After an injury leaves Jigen paralyzed from the waist down, he contemplates life and wonders if it's all worth it. Language.
1. Chapter 1

Short chapter needed to set it up for some reason. I much prefer to dive right into the story, but I guess that's not how it's done. Or something. Later chapters should be longer, better written, and filled with more drama-ee goodness. Mmmm...drama...

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-One-

The three ran from the bank, cops and security guards in tow as they headed towards the small sports car, it's canvas top folded down.  
Lupin was first to reach the car, tossing the two bags stuffed with large bills in the back before jumping into the drivers seat. The keys were already in the ignition, making for a quick start of the engine as Goemon and Jigen hopped into the back seat.  
"I told you it'd be fun," Lupin said with a wide grin as he glanced back at the two. The engine revved twice before the car bolted down the street, it's tires squeeling, leaving the police and guards in a cloud of dust.  
"Well, you never said we'd be robbing the place while it was open," Jigen laughed, glancing back as the cop cars tailed them.  
Goemon sat, his face unchanged from the serious expression it always held.  
"You know you liked it, Goemon," Lupin said with a grin and a wink as he sped off, the cop cars getting farther and farther behind.

"So, where's Fujiko to steal all of this money?" Jigen said it with a grin, although Lupin and Goemon knew better than to think he was saying it as a joke.  
Lupin shrugged. "She's in New York or Chicago or somewhere screwing some rich guy."  
"Figures," Jigen muttered.  
"Why don't we just forget about her for one night and go out and celebrate?" Lupin said as he placed an arm around the others necks.  
"It's not like we can't afford it," Jigen said with a laugh.

They left the hideout and took the extra time to dump the money off at one of the hidden stashes Lupin had around the city. Knowing their haul was secure, they took off for the restaurant.  
It was a small, very expensive cafe, complete with lowered celings and ambiance lighting. The head waiter came out to greet the three, then led them towards the back corner, a table setting away from the rest of the crowd waiting for them.  
Lupin ordered the wine, the three toasting to their success, all happy and in great moods as the night went on.  
Everyone had finished eating and sat back, the wine taking over as their bodies relaxed. Lupin then went into some long drawn out story about one of his earlier jobs when a man in a black suit and tie approached them.  
"You are the one known as Jigen, correct?" the man asked.  
Jigen glanced up at the man, sighing softly. The man had government written all over him. What it was that had made him travel all the way to Germany had Jigen worried. "Yeah."  
"This is for you." The man handed Jigen a standard white envelope. He then tipped his hat, leaving the three to continue their night out.  
Lupin and Goemon watched as Jigen pulled the contents from the envelope and read them.  
"Well?" Lupin asked, unsure if it was good or bad news.  
Jigen folded the paper and returned it to the envelope. "It's nothing," he said, shaking his head and shrugging as he stuck the envelope in his jacket pocket. "So, you were talking about stealing the Van Gogh."  
"Huh? Oh, right." Lupin went right back into storytelling mode, not noticing how Jigen seemed to be somewhere else. 


	2. Chapter 2

I can't relay anger well. For me, anger equals lots of swearing. xP

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Two-

"Is everything okay?"  
Jigen glanced over his shoulder as Goemon stood a few feet behind him. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
"I can ask the same of you." Goemon stepped forward, standing next to Jigen on the large balcony that overlooked the hotel terrace. "And you avoided answering my question."  
Without saying anything, Jigen reached inside his jacket, pulling out the envelope and handing it to Goemon, who removed the contents and stared at them.  
"Looks official. What does it say?"  
Jigen sighed and snatched the papers from his friends hands. "I'm being called up."  
"Up? Up to where?"  
"The army," Jigen said, a tint of anger in his voice.  
"Aren't you a little old to play soldier?"  
"I'm a reservist."  
Goemon opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by Jigen.  
"I'm in the army for life. Whenever they need me, they call me into active duty."  
"They must be desperate, then."  
Jigen was silent as he stared off into the darkness.  
"When do you leave?"  
"Two days?"  
"That soon?"  
"Hey, like you said, they're desperate." He looked over at Goemon and forced a grin.

Lupin woke up early to the sound of the television. He groaned, burying his head in the pillow.  
"Gonna sleep all day?"  
Lupin lifted his head slightly, glancing over at Jigen, who was sitting in one of the dining area chairs. "What time is it?" he mumbled.  
"Almost eight thirty."  
"Is there a reason I should be up this early?" he asked before once again burying his head.  
"We were going to grab the money and head back to Paris."  
"We have all the time in the world to do that," Lupin said in a tired whine. His focus then turned to the television. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. "CNN? Since when do you care about the news?"  
Jigen looked at him and grinned. "How long have we known each other?"  
"Yeah, yeah," Lupin muttered as he sat up, sitting cross legged on the bed, his arms wrapped around the pillow sitting in his lap. His eyes stayed glued to the television, a man in a helmet and a bullet-proof vest speaking from one of the war torn cities in eastern Russia, behind him a tank rolling down the empty street. "Were you ever going to tell me?"  
Jigen cast his eyes down to the floor, never answering.  
"Damn it, Jigen! So, you were just going to leave without saying anything? Do you think we don't care? Is that it? Is that what you-"  
"Just shut the hell up, all right?!" Jigen glared at Lupin momentarily before looking back at the television.  
"You don't have to go, you know? We can just...take off somewhere."  
"So I can be labled as a damn deserter?"  
"It's better than dying out there." Lupin motioned towards the television set, now showing a scene of the aftermath of an air raid. "Please, Jigen," Lupin whined. "I...I don't want you to go."  
"It's not your decision. Besides, they'll probably stick me behind some damn computer or something."  
"So, then why do they need you to go to Fort Hood?"  
Jigen stared in silence at Lupin for what, to Lupin, seemed like an eternity. He finally let out an angry sigh and stood up, walking across the room towards the door. "You could have asked. For you to pry into my life is bullshit." With that, he left, slamming the door on his way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Meh, Fujiko needs a part, too. Oddly, I can't write women. Can't draw 'em, either. Them and kids I suck at writing and drawing. Oh, woe is Moe...

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Three-

Fujiko stood on the edge of the diving board, the crystal clear water sitting calmly before her. She hopped up twice, getting enough air to propel herself off the board on her third hop, flying high into the air, coming down into the water with a perfect entry.  
Her body glided through the water, her feet swiftly kicking as she made her way towards the other end of the pool where she surfaced.  
"That was beautiful, honey," the man crouched by the edge of the pool said.  
"Thanks, darling," she said in return, a flirtacious look on her face.  
"Why don't we get you out of the pool and into the shower?"  
"Sounds wonderful," she said in an airy breath before he bent down and kissed her.  
He pulled back, a large grin on his face. He then grabbed her hand and helped her out of the pool, taking in every inch of her body with wanting eyes before handing her a towel.  
They walked arm in arm through the large sliding glass doors into the spacious living room of the man's Hollywood Hills home.  
The man didn't do anything to earn the million dollar home, but he was just lucky enough to be the son of a very famous director. His life consisted of women, alcohol, drugs and parties. Usually he would have been a smear on his father's reputation, but his father was known to lead the same life, minus the drugs.  
They made their way into the master suite, the man rushing to get all of his clothes off, sitting on the edge of the bed as he removed his shoes, Fujiko sitting down next to him, planting kisses on his neck.  
They both glanced at the cell phone on the night stand as it rang out. "Ignore it," the man said as he stood up to remove his pants.  
Fujiko picked up the phone to see who was calling, pausing when she saw the familiar number. "I need to take this," she said. "It shouldn't be long." She stood, kissing the man before leaving the room.  
"Make it quick," the man said as he headed into the bathroom.  
"What is it, Lupin?" she asked impatiently.  
"Something...something came up and I just thought you'd like to know."  
She could tell something was wrong by the tone of his voice. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Jigen got called up to serve in the war."  
She didn't say anything, the news shocking her.  
"He's leaving for Texas on Wednesday."  
"But...they can't do that, can they? And Wednesday, that's two days away."  
"Yeah," he sighed. "He's already made his mind up that he's going, so there's not much we can do."  
"Lupin, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"  
"It might mean something to him if you came to see him off."  
"Yeah. I'll do that. Where are you?"  
"Berlin. We were supposed to go to Paris, but Jigen took off somewhere this morning. It's been a few hours and we haven't heard anything, so Goemon left to go find him. I'm sure we'll just stay here until he leaves."  
"All right. Well, I'll leave here tomorrow morning on the earliest flight I can get."  
"I'll meet you at the airport."  
"You gonna be okay?"  
"I think so," he said with a forced chuckle. "Thanks, Fujiko."  
She didn't know what to say, so she remained silent, nodding her head slowly as the other line disconnected. She stared down at the floor for a few seconds before making her way into the bedroom.  
"Is everything okay?" the man asked, now layed out on the bed in only his boxers. "You took longer than you said."  
"Everything's fine," she said, putting on a fake smile as she layed next to him in bed. "So, how about that shower?"

Lupin sat quietly in the chair Jigen had occupied. His foot tapped the floor as his hands fumbled with a pen, his eyes staring off towards the table in front of him. Hearing the door open, he jerked his head towards it, seemingly disappointed when Goemon entered alone. "Well?"  
Goemon shook his head and walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. "What'd you say to him, anyway?"  
"It wasn't what I said. I was the fact that I took the envelope from his jacket when he was asleep."  
"It would have been easier to ask. He would have told you."  
"Yeah, well I guess I know that now, don't I?" he said as he glared over at Goemon. "No surprise that I screwed up once again." He got to his feet and left the room.  
Goemon glanced back as the door closed, looking back out the window before closing his eyes. "Hmph."


	4. Chapter 4

Paul is a flaming Hollywood liberal and should be avoided at all costs. Kind of like deja vu. And Mentos commercials. And that last corn dog at 7-11 that has been rotating for 20 hours. Avoided, I say. Avoided!

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Four-

"No swimming today?"  
Fujiko looked back at the man and smiled. "No, I've got other plans."  
The man looked behind her to the two pieces of luggage sitting by the door. "Going somewhere?" he asked in an annoyed manner.  
"Something came up," she said, walking past him to grab her phone on the coffee table.  
"So suddenly?"  
"Paul, I'm sorry. It's an emergency of sorts."  
"Of sorts. Sounds urgent," he said, heavy on the sarcasm.  
She sighed and stopped what she was doing to face him. "One of Lu...a friend of mine is preparing for deployment. I want to be there when he leaves."  
"Military?" he asked with a stare.  
"Yeah, why? Is there a problem?"  
"Of course there's a problem. You know how I feel about those...savages!"  
"He's not a savage, Paul! And neither are the rest of them!"  
"I guess this means you won't be attending the rally next week."  
"I never planned to attend it in the first place."  
Paul smirked and shook his head, watching as Fujiko walked past him to grab her bags. "Once you leave here, don't plan on coming back."  
"I'd be happy to never see you again," she said as she started out the door. "Oh, and Paul? A bit of advise. Grow a spine. It will greatly improve your performance in bed." She smirked and then turned to leave.  
Paul glared, desperately wanting to say something back, but not thinking of anything other than slamming the door. 

"And then, I'll probably-" Jigen stopped, he and Goemon looking over as the door opened, Lupin walking in.  
Lupin was surprised to see Jigen, but his quick expression of shock turned to that of anger as he glared at him.  
"Can you give us a minute, Goemon?" Jigen asked.  
Goemon nodded and went out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Lupin scoffed.  
"Is this how you want to leave off? Angry at me? So when I supposedly die you can sit around and mope about how bad you feel that things weren't better?"  
"You ran away once, so why not now?"  
Jigen laughed. "Back to this again, huh?"  
"Just, please...answer the damn question."  
"I was scared. I had just pissed off one of the biggest mob groups in Chicago and I was afraid for my life, so I ran. I'm not afraid anymore, Lupin. There's no need for me to run again."  
"Not even now? Not even for your friends?"  
Jigen shook his head, both staring at one another in silence. "So...you still mad?"  
Lupin shook his head just slightly, taking the needed steps forward to reach Jigen and wrapping his arms around him. "Yeah," he sighed.  
Jigen was taken aback slightly by the action, but eventually he wrapped his arms around Lupin, returning the friendly embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

This story ended up not getting eaten by Al Gore. I think this chapter did, though. I don't know much about the times of flights, time zones and the military. But hey, it's fanfiction, so just sit back, read and enjoy. :3

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Five-

Late that night Lupin drove to the airport. He didn't dare tell Jigen why. He just said he needed to get out. He figured it'd be a surprise, although he was sure it wouldn't be a happy one.  
On the way there his phone rang. It was Fujiko to tell him she had arrived. "I'm five minutes away."  
"I'll meet you out front, then."  
"See you then." Lupin smiled and set the phone down, putting a little more pressure on the gas pedal as he made his way to the airport. 

"Wow," Jigen said as Lupin and Fujiko walked into the hotel room, "The things you can pick up off the streets in this city."  
"Ha ha, Jigen, very funny," she said dryly with a roll of her eyes.  
"I thought so. So, why are you here? Wait, don't tell me. Lupin told you about the money, right?"  
Lupin looked over at Jigen and gave a sheepish smile and laugh, shrugging his shoulders as he helped Fujiko out of her coat. "It...sort of slipped."  
"As long as me and Goemon get our cut before you blow it all."  
"Mentioning Goemon, where is he?" she asked, looking around the room.  
"Don't tell me you chased him off again, Jigen," Lupin said in a serious, yet joking manner.  
Jigen looked at him, smiled and shrugged. "He's up on the roof, somewhere." He went back to reading the magazine in front of him, seeing that Lupin and Fujiko were beginning to flirt with one another.

Everyone woke up with the sun the next day. The fact that Jigen was to be leaving that evening was on everyone's mind. The fun and the joking had stopped, leading the way to somber reality, deep thoughts and endless regrets.  
At breakfast, Jigen tried to lighten the mood, talking about how he wouldn't have good food for the next year, so he'd have to eat as much as he could to make up for it. He didn't get a laugh or even a smile from the others, so he shut up and ate his food.  
The time between breakfast and lunch was filled with small chit chat. And when they got to the restaurant and it was the same as at breakfast, Jigen had had enough.  
"I have to say that you are all making this a day to remember," he said, full of sarcasm. "To great supportive friends, huh?" He raised his wine glass in the air before drinking it all in one gulp.  
The others glanced at him momentarily before setting their gaze elsewhere.  
"Well, I already told Goemon most of this, but I'll say it again." Jigen refilled his glass and drank half of it. "Basic training will probably only last two or three months. After that I'll be sent either near Moscow or Beijing, whichever area needs more men. We'll be split into groups and most likely be sent out to patrol controlled areas. Once those areas seem pretty well taken care of the groups will get smaller. The ones not staying on patrol will be sent into uncontrolled areas. After a year, a year and a half, my first tour will end. Depending on troop levels I can either go home for a month or stay at one of the bases until they need me again. And then my second tour will come and I'll be sent back."  
"How long will you be there?" Goemon asked.  
"It isn't uncommon for some of these guys to be on their fourth or fifth tour. If this war ends quickly, then I should have around three, maybe four."  
"So, anywhere from three to six years," Lupin said, staring down at his wine glass.  
"It's not that bad. The time will go by quickly."  
"Do you think this war will end quickly?" Fujiko asked.  
"Only if one side gives up."  
"Yeah," Lupin sighed, the table once again becoming quiet.

"Lupin," Jigen said, the four sitting around the hotel room. "Here." He reached back and pulled out his magnum, handing it to Lupin. "Hold onto this for me, okay?"  
Lupin stared down at the gun, slowly reaching out and taking it.  
"And Goemon, here." He took off his hat and placed in on Goemon's head. "I want it when I get back, so don't get used to it."  
Goemon grinned. "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."  
"And?" Fujiko asked. "What do I get?"  
"You get the pleasure of not hearing me bitch and complain about you."  
She smiled and gave a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Sounds fair, I guess."  
"So, everyone ready?" Jigen looked around the room.  
Knowing the moment couldn't be put off any longer, the three reluctantly headed for the door, Lupin and Goemon grabbing some of Jigen's stuff that sat near the door.  
Once again they piled into the car, and again no one spoke during the drive.  
The airport was slow, Lupin finding a parking space fairly quickly. The four then made their way silently to the front of the airport.  
Jigen handed his luggage to the woman behind the counter, watching as she tagged them and set them on a cart. He then took his ticket and walked towards the terminals.  
Still having his and Jigen's gun, Lupin decided it best not to go through security. And so, they bid their goodbyes near the ticket counters.  
"Take care of yourself, all right?" Lupin said as he and Jigen hugged. "And call or write, okay?"  
"Sure," Jigen said, giving Lupin a few firm pats on the back before separating. He then looked over to Goemon, who gave him a short friendly hug.  
"Be careful out there," Goemon said calmly.  
Jigen nodded, then looked over to Fujiko, who hugged him tightly, to his surprise.  
"I'm going to miss your bitching," she said with a laugh as she held in her tears.  
"And I'm gonna miss bitching at you," he said with a grin.  
Overhead, a female voice announced departure times for flights.  
"Well, I gotta go." He paused, looking to each one as they looked at him. "Get drunk and have fun for me, okay?"  
The three laughed and nodded, saying nothing as Jigen left.  
Jigen walked, hands in pockets, down the halls. He passed security with no problem and headed towards his terminal. Only when he was far away from his friends did he drop the care-free and tough act, letting the tears flow and fall down his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot why exactly Goemon travels all over the place, so I just typed what came to mind. xD I'll find out and edit it later.

Ooh, Zenigata finally has a part in the story. And it isn't really what you could call worthless. Now if only the writers of the TV specials could do the same. It can't be that hard, can it? An hour and a half movie, five characters, worthy roles for each one...

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Six-

After they watched the plane take off, Goemon went his own way, continuing his worldly travels to find his inner self. Lupin and Fujiko went back to the hotel to grab their things. They checked out, making the long lonely drive to Paris. 

Fujiko noticed over the following weeks that Lupin's behavior was changing. When they had arrived in Paris he was his stupid horny self. The two worked together on some jobs, which usually ended with them sleeping together.  
Wanting a sexual relationship with Lupin ended long ago for Fujiko, so to find herself suddenly yearning for his affection was confusing to her. Perhaps it was because she felt sorry for him. Or maybe knowing that he was feeling down and worried on the inside made him more attractive to her. One thing she knew for sure, it had nothing to do with Jigen leaving. For her, anyway. Sure he got on her nerves and sometimes she made hollow threats, but she did hope that he survived the ordeal.  
The first week was normal. The two would steal money or valuable items, make the usual escape from Zenigata, run off to one of Lupin's many hideouts and then celebrate with booze and sex.  
The second week there was less stealing, less sex and more booze. Lupin seemed to distance himself from the world around him, even Fujiko.  
By the third week Fujiko began to worry. All Lupin wanted to do was drink and sleep. The few times he ate, the meals were small.  
With Jigen gone and Goemon who knows where, Fujiko only had Zenigata to turn to for help.

Zenigata parked the car in front of the house. He got out, looking up at the front of it before slamming the car door shut and walking up the front steps.  
Fujiko walked briskly through the house after hearing the doorbell chime. Opening the front door, she was for once glad to see the Inspector standing there. "Come in, please," she said, closing the door after he entered the foyer.  
"Where is he?" he asked, suspicious of this whole meeting.  
"He's in the study." She led him towards the back of the house and down a hallway, stopping at the last door on their right. "Thank you for doing this."  
He glanced at her, nodding his head once and then entering the room, closing the door behind him.  
Lupin looked up in disinterest, going back to the book he was reading. He sat at the large oak desk in the back of the room, a half empty bottle of vodka sitting next to three empty bottles.  
Zenigata took a seat on the leather couch near where he entered.  
"If you've come to arrest me, I haven't done anything."  
Zenigata glared at him, noticing that his voice was surprisingly steady after consuming that much alcohol. "You don't have to do anything. The past ten years are enough evidence to put you behind bars for life."  
"I suppose Fujiko called you," he said as he continued reading.  
"She's worried about you."  
Lupin didn't respond.  
"Put the book down and talk to me, Lupin," he ordered.  
Lupin sighed in anger, closing the book and tossing it on the desk. "Fine. What do want, huh? At what point in my wonderful life should I begin?"  
The two sat glaring at one another. "Start with what's bothering you."  
Lupin leaned back and laughed, his laugh ending in a long loud sigh as he stared at the ceiling. "As if you give a damn. The second you walked in here you wished you were somewhere else. Why don't you start fixing your own miserable life before meddling in mine."  
Zenigata stood, walking towards the door.  
"Damn it..." Lupin mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands. "Wait."  
Zenigata pulled his hand from the door handle and turned towards Lupin.  
"Sit down. I'll talk."


	7. Chapter 7

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Seven-

Lupin stood, pausing his story and walking to the window, gazing out as Zenigata sat and stared at him. So far, he hadn't said anything Zenigata didn't already know.  
He started off with Jigen going to fight in the war and ended up going into a longwinded story of how he had met Jigen and some of their first jobs.  
"It's sort of like me and my father," Lupin then said.  
"You see Jigen as your father?"  
"No, not really. I mean, sometimes, in his actions and his words. It seems weird to think that, him only being a few years older than me, but sometimes..." He sighed, looking back at Zenigata.  
"He acts older than he is, right?"  
Lupin nodded.  
"So, what about you and your father?"  
"I grew up here, in this house, with my grandfather. He was my teacher and I looked to him when I needed support. But, he wasn't well and was bed-ridden most of the time. He told me my father was dead, so he was all I had. And then...one day he died and I found myself alone. I played my usual cocky role, but inside I was frightened. I no longer had anyone to run to when I had a problem.  
And then one day this guy shows up saying he's my father. And everything I was told I knew it to be a lie. There was just something inside, a feeling I got, telling me that he really was my father. And then he turned out to be an even bigger ass than I was, coming back and saying everything I had was rightfully his.  
He tried to take everything away, but I outsmarted him. And then he ran off, saying he'd be back, but I never saw him again." Lupin sat down, the story making him emotional.  
"And Jigen said he'd be back, too, but you're not sure."  
"I just don't want to lose anyone else in my life," Lupin said as he began to cry. "I could have stopped my father from leaving just like I could've stopped Jigen. And what if..."  
"Stop creating scenarios in your head, Lupin. And besides, your father died years after he left, so even if you did prevent him from leaving it wouldn't have saved him."  
"No, but I could have heard of things he did from him instead of reading it in the paper."  
"You said you were afraid. Is that it? Are you afraid of not having someone watching your back?"  
"I...I don't know." He sat back down, slouching and staring at his hands sitting in his lap.  
"You know what your problem is, Lupin? You're selfish."  
Lupin looked up in surprise, angered by the statement.  
"Your grandfather died, you thought about yourself. Your father died, you thought about yourself. Jigen gets shipped out and all you can think about is yourself."  
"And all you can think about is you, so who the hell do you think you are telling me I'm selfish?!" Lupin jumped to his feet, leaning on the desk as he stared at Zenigata.  
"I didn't come here because of me," he said, his voice staying calm, yet raising a few levels. "I came to help you."  
"Yeah," Lupin laughed. "Because if I end up drinking myself to death then you're out of a job. So, of course you'd help me."  
"Think what you may, but I wonder if you ever think about how Fujiko and Goemon, or even Jigen, are taking all of this. Maybe you don't even care. Or maybe the thought never even occurred to you." Zenigata stood and walked towards the door. "Eat something and get some sleep, Lupin. You look like hell." With that he left the room, closing the door and making his way down the hall.  
"Well?" Fujiko asked as she walked towards him.  
"He's being selfish. He'll probably talk to you now, so maybe you should take advantage of it while you can. I can see myself out."  
Fujiko didn't quite understand his behavior, stopping and staring at him as he left the house. She then looked back towards the hall, hesitating before walking down it. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm adding a lot of these lately. xD Better than my usual of not working on things for months and rarely updating. Dude! This show was supposed to talk about ghosts and still they are talking about anything but. George Noory is annoying... -continues bitching and gives up on the show- xD Anyway...

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Eight-

"He did what?" Jigen asked in disbelief as he talked on the phone in some small bar.  
The room was filled with smoke, chatter, music and the sounds of people playing pool. Jigen leaned casually on the wall next to the much used pay phone that was near the bathrooms in the back of the bar. He wore basic olive green fatigues, his hair was cut short and his face was clean shaven.  
"He fell into a depression and became a drunk like you," Goemon said on the other line.  
"What was he depressed about?"  
"You," Goemon answered simply. "What else would he have to be depressed about?"  
"I just didn't think it'd effect him much."  
"From what Fujiko told me it was more the fact that you weren't around to save him."  
Jigen was silent, not really having a reasonable response to the statement.  
"He never told you any of this?"  
"I've never talked to him since I left," Jigen said in frustration. "He never answers any of his damn phones."  
"That's strange. What reason would he have to avoid you?"  
"Who knows," Jigen sighed.  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Goemon asked once again, seeing the change in tone of Jigen's voice.  
"Yeah, I'm just tired."  
The two were silent, Jigen looking around the bar while Goemon stared at the floor.  
"Oh, hey," Jigen said as he remembered what he wanted to say. "I know where I'm being sent and when."  
Goemon stayed silent, waiting for the information.  
"In three weeks I'm getting sent to an area near Beijing." He seemed happy saying it and in a way he was. Happy that he would no longer be anxious about his fate. "They're putting me on a sniper team."  
"Sounds fitting," Goemon said with a small laugh. "So, what's the preferred location? China or Russia?"  
"Neither," Jigen joked. "Well, China isn't as cold this time of year, but it's more active. I guess I'm happy with it."  
"As long as you're happy..."  
Jigen glanced over to a man who was motioning towards him. "Yeah. Well, I have to get back to base, so...next time I'm off-base I'll call you. That is if you're still gonna be in the same place."  
"Sure. I'll stay here until you leave."  
"Okay, great. I'm glad I finally got ahold of you."  
"Yeah, it was nice to talk to you. Take care, Jigen."  
"You, too," Jigen said, holding the phone to his ear until the other line went dead, then slowly hanging it up.

Jigen and the others arrived back at the base, going to their beds to prepare for a night of sleep before another long day of training.  
As Jigen got to his bed he noticed an envelope laying on it. Sitting down, he picked it up, only his name printed on the front. He tore it open, removing the single sheet of paper and reading it.  
"Hey there," the letter read. "My brother heard you were stationed nearby, so I just thought I'd drop you a note. I know we didn't leave off on good terms, but I just wanted to tell you how much I miss seeing you. And I realize it's a little late for apologies, but I'm sorry. I just hope you accept it. Love, Lori"  
A small note at the bottom included her address.  
Jigen stared down at the letter, his mind wondering if he should meet her or just ignore the whole thing. Without deciding, he folded the letter and stuck it back in the envelope, sticking it under his mattress and getting ready for bed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Like I said before, I'm stuck on this story. Stuck in the way I can't stop writing it. The words just seem to ooze from my fingers like the natural oils that permeate through my pores. Hey, that was pretty good. Actually, it wasn't, but that's about as good as it gets for me. xD And I didn't obsess over it, it just came to mind. Whoa, there's something in this tea... o.0 What was the point of this again? Yeah... xD Need...food...

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Nine-

"How are you feeling?" Fujiko walked up behind Lupin, who was sprawled out on the couch in the den. Seeing he wasn't about to make room for her, she headed to the oversized chair, sitting down and setting her drink on the side table.  
Lupin mumbled something as he stared into the flames in the fireplace.  
"You ate more of your dinner tonight."  
Lupin sighed. "I'm not a child, Fujiko. You don't have to baby me."  
She laughed. "Why the sudden change, Lupin?"  
"I'm sorry." Lupin said it out of the blue. Even he himself didn't know why it came out. Well, he knew why it was there, but why now of all times?  
Fujiko brought her drink to her lips, pausing before she took a drink. "For what?" There were a million things he could be sorry for. She wanted to be sure which of those millions it was.  
"For me being me," he muttered. He was quiet, dreading what she would say next.  
"Lupin..." She set her drink down, walking to the couch and kneeling down by him. She stared at him with caring eyes, running a hand through his hair as her other hand rubbed his upper arm.  
"Zenigata's right," he said, pouting. "I'm selfish. I'm just an idiotic selfish ass."  
"Do you think that matters to me? Or to Goemon or Jigen?"  
Lupin shrugged.  
"We like you for who you are, Lupin. And your small bit of selfishness is a part of you."  
Lupin didn't reply, only gazed off into space.  
"I'll put some more wood on the fire. You just get yourself some sleep, okay?" She lowered her head and kissed his forehead, standing and laying two more logs on the fire. She then left, grabbing a blanket and going back, Lupin already asleep by the time she covered him up.

Fujiko finished her drink and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Lupin had been kind enough to let her have her own space. And it wasn't like the giant estate lacked any available rooms.  
She dressed for bed and then headed to the bathroom, washing up and brushing her teeth before heading back to crawl into bed.  
She let out a happy sigh as her body seemed to sink into the soft mattress, her body gliding across the silk sheets, her head resting on a cloud that was a goose down filled pillow. And with a smile on her face, she drifted to sleep...

"Where is this place?" she wondered, gazing out across the mist filled streets of an unfamiliar neighborhood. She walked forward, everything around her moving in slow motion. And when she stopped, the world around her stopped as well.  
To her right was a frozen child, playing with a dog frozen in mid jump. On her left two women were stopped in the middle of hanging laundry. And ahead of her was a figure, only a shape in the fog. But to her surprise, the figure was walking away from her.  
"Hey!" she called out to no avail. "Wait!" She began to run, the quicker she went the faster those around her moved.  
The figure ahead remained at the same pace, becoming more visible the closer she got.  
"Hey, wait up!" She stopped in her tracks and gasped as the figure stopped and turned.  
"Fujiko?" Jigen, in full combat gear, said.  
"Jigen," she said, tears of joy forming in her eyes as she ran forward and grabbed hold of him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm so glad you're safe."  
He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go of her again. "I missed you so much," he said.  
The two stared into each others eyes before moving forward and kissing passionately.  
Suddenly from behind Fujiko a bomb exploded, soldiers pouring out from the fog. "Come on!" Jigen yelled, grabbing Fujiko's hand and running forward, away from the soldiers, gunfire, and bombs that exploded around them.  
As they ran, Fujiko noticed the people around her continuing on with daily life, as if nothing was happening. Bombs would go off, leaving the people intact and unharmed. Her mind worked hard to understand this when she found herself being forced to stop.  
"Run somewhere and hide, all right?"  
She shook her head, not wanting to leave Jigen.  
"I'll hold them off. Just run!" He stared into her eyes, something in them telling her that he knew he wouldn't make it, that this would be the last he saw of her.  
She cried out, reluctantly running away, stopping to look back as the soldiers surrounded him, stabbing and shooting him multiple times. "Nooooo!!" she screamed, falling to her knees as the soldiers started towards her.

She gasped and sat up in bed, her heart racing, her body sweating as she took in her surroundings. She tried to make sense of the dream, but it was so strange and sudden.  
Many of her dreams involved love towards another man, but never were any of those men Jigen. And the couple times he did pop up in her dreams there was no interaction with him. He was always silent and in the background.  
"Why..." she sighed, unable to finish the sentence, as she found it all ridiculous.  
She never did read much into dreams, but this one was so vivid. And she remembered more of it than any other dreams she's had. In fact, she remembered all of it, the images clearly visible in her head as the scenes ran over and over again.  
And when she got to the part where the two kissed, she got butterflies and could feel herself blush. "Do I...? Nah." She scoffed, trying to forget the lingering thoughts. "You're just drunk, Fujiko," she said to herself. "You really shouldn't drink that much before bed."  
A small laugh escaped her lips as she layed her head back down, trying to shrug it all off. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't, her eyes remaining open as she stared off, her mind deep in thought.

* * *

zomg afterthought!11

Substitute a random guy for Jigen and I would be so overjoyed to have that dream. It just sounds so awesome with the world freezing when you stop and moving when you move. -does a dance- Oh yeah, food. :D


	10. Chapter 10

To those reading who haven't heard me say this...wait, that doesn't make sense at all xD... I mean, who haven't read anything I've written mentioning this (that's more like it :3), yeah, I screwed up on the summary, but at the time that was the main objective of the story. I then realized that I didn't want to just jump in with "zomg jigen is teh paralyzed!1!one" and instead wanted the story to build up to it. So, there you have it. It's in the building up phase. Eventually it will get to the summary. xD And then the blood will go 'psssshhh' in slow motion. o.o -gets the greatest idea for a story- Not from that, from something related to it. -gonk- Crap... -gets refocused on this story-

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Ten-

"What. Do I have "Doctor" in front of my name or something?" Zenigata had met Fujiko at a small cafe and now sat across from her, staring at her with that serious and annoyed look he always seemed to have. "I'm going to have to start charging..." he muttered under his breath.  
"What do you think about dreams?" she asked right off, ignoring his comments. Her hands were wrapped around a cup of coffee as she stared into the light reflecting off the cream colored liquid.  
"Dreams?" he wondered. "What kinds of dreams?"  
"Dreams you have when you're asleep. Do you think they mean anything?"  
Zenigata took a drink of his coffee and shrugged, setting the cup back on the table. "I don't put that much thought into them."  
"But...what if it's more than a dream? I mean, what if you just can't let it go?"  
Zenigata gave her a blank stare and sighed.  
"I asked you here to help!" she said, angry by his total lack of interest in her problem. "The least you can do is stick to your word!"  
"You said you needed to talk to me and I said okay," Zenigata said as he glared at her. "I don't remember you asking for help and I certainly don't remember me agreeing to help you."  
"Fine," she sighed.  
"I don't know that much about reading dreams, but I do know that usually what you dream isn't meant to be taken literally. I suggest you read up on it."  
"And if you're affected by the dream in it's literal form?"  
Zenigata shrugged. "Then I guess it's literal form has some sort of personal meaning to you."  
Fujiko dropped her head and groaned.  
"Is it that bad?" he asked with a grin.  
"I don't know," she mumbled in a pained voice, Zenigata still grinning.

"Where have you been?" Lupin asked as he wandered towards the kitchen, wearing black sweat pants, a white t-shirt and in his bare feet.  
Fujiko walked towards him as he walked away from her. Once she was close enough, she grabbed hold of his shoulders and spun him around, forcefully kissing him. "Sleep with me," she begged.  
"Is this a trick?" he asked with a straight face. "What are you up to, anyway?"  
"Nothing," she said innocently. "Please, Lupin, I just need..." She buried her head in his chest as she began to cry. "I don't know what I need," she said through sobs.  
"I know what you need," Lupin said softly. "Let me go make you a drink. I know it helps me when I'm..." He sighed and then seperated himself from her, walking further into the kitchen to fix them both a drink.

That night they both sat together on the couch in the den. Huddled in blankets with drinks in their hands, they stared quietly into the flames of the fire before them.  
Fujiko wondered if she should tell Lupin about her dream. She wasn't sure how he would take it and she didn't need yet another person finding amusement in her troubles.  
Lupin tried hard to understand Fujiko's feelings. And he tried hard to care about how Goemon was probably feeling at that moment. But his feelings overshadowed both of theirs and all the while they did, he kicked himself inside.  
"Maybe...maybe we should talk again," Lupin said. "Like we did that one night. Does that sound good, Fujiko? Fujiko?" He glanced over and saw she was asleep. He took the glass from her hand, setting it and his glass on the floor by his feet. He then cuddled up close to her, closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my gosh, this chapter had me laughing so hard. xD I couldn't even read it again to check for mistakes. I'm going back to that tea again tomorrow. I'm even weirder off of caffeine than I am on it. -squints to see what I'm writing- Um, I guess that's it for now. And thanks for the reviews, ones who review. :3 -puts glasses back on- :x I can't see worth crap, my eyes suck so bad... Ow, my ear...stupid glasses.

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Eleven-

Two days later Lupin and Fujiko were back to stealing jewelry stores and banks, not because they were bored or because they didn't want their skills to become rusty, but because they were almost broke.  
The return to thieving didn't change them much, though.  
Lupin was still quiet and drawn into his shell. And he always seemed to have a bottle of strong liquor near him while home.  
Fujiko ended up telling Lupin about her dream the night before when both were too drunk to stand. She felt much better getting it out, both of them laughing until they cried afterwards. But even then, something about it still nagged at her.

The two returned the next night, tossing the bags of money they carried on the floor and heading to the liquor cabinet.  
They started out drinking to escape their thoughts, but soon found out that once drunk enough they could laugh at anything. And laughing was something they could never seem to do anymore while sober.  
They sat together in the living room watching a home shopping channel and laughing hysterically. The phone began to ring as Lupin was making his way back to the liquor cabinet, so he grabbed it while passing.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Lupin?" Jigen asked, wondering if he got the wrong number.  
"He isn't here right now," Lupin said as he laughed, pointing at the woman who came on the television to sell a camera.  
"Yeah, obviously," Jigen said. "Why the hell haven't you been answering the phone?"  
"I haven't felt like talking?" Lupin said it as if he was guessing on what the correct answer to the question would be.  
"You know, when I said get drunk for me, I didn't mean all at once," Jigen sighed.  
"Oh! Oh! I have a good one for you! Fujiko...Fujiko had this dream and-"  
"No, Lupin!" Fujiko called out as she ran to him, trying to wrestle the phone away. "Don't say it!"  
Lupin pressed the speakerphone button as he fought Fujiko off. "You and her made out and loved each other," Lupin said quickly as Fujiko tried to cover his mouth.  
"Haha, that's funny, Lupin," Jigen said, unamused. "And take me off speakerphone, damn it."  
"You idiot!" Fujiko said as she punched Lupin in the arm and shoulder over and over, her punches not doing much to hurt him.  
"You too, huh, Fujiko?" Jigen said with a sigh. He didn't need Goemon to tell him why she was drinking.  
"Look," Lupin said, pointing to the TV and laughing once again. "She-she can't..." He burst out laughing, unable to finish his sentence about the woman holding the camera upside down.  
Fujiko laughed with him, watching as he fell to the floor holding his stomach, but continuing the laughter.  
"It's been great talking to you," Jigen muttered. "Really, it has. But if you're just gonna act like a couple of asses then maybe I should call back later."  
"No, wait!" Lupin called out as he tried to stop his laughing. "Don't hang up!"  
"One more chance..."  
"Goemon said..." Lupin grew serious. "He said you were leaving soon and..."  
"A week from Friday," Jigen informed him. "And you would have known sooner had you answered the damn phone."  
"Can we see you before you leave?" Lupin asked.  
"What would be stopping you?"  
"Oh, I don't know. I just thought...maybe..."  
"Come to the base a day or two before. We're allowed visitors, you know."  
"Yeah, we'll be there, you can count on it."  
"I'll see you then," Jigen said with a smile.  
"Great," Lupin said before bursting out in laughter again. "She's got the picture...ahahah...she's got it upside down!"  
"What an idiot!" Fujiko said as she joined in on the pointing and laughing.  
"Bye guys," Jigen said, hanging up and shaking his head. As much as he hated to admit it, their drunk antics amused him somewhat.  
He grabbed himself a cigarette and placed it between his lips, walking out of the bar. 


	12. Chapter 12

Looking back on my stories, chapter 7 does not have an authors note. What the eff, man? What was I? Sane when I uploaded that one? -shakes head and mumbles to self- Anyway, this story is one month old. :D Everyone must dance, I say in a Latin-ee voice. -sings along to Higeki no Marionette- I don't know the words, though, so it's rather amusing to hear. And Lori is not a self insert, cuz I don't do that, yo. And because Almost Hear You Sigh is an awesome song. :3 And because the peach assailant should be attacked with a crocodile.

Noooo!! They reset the stores with the new marketplace! Albert A. Gore! That is effed up, man. :x One of these days, Gore...one of these days. Your evil white box and resetting of stores won't take me down so easily...punk!

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Twelve-

"You sure you don't want me to wait?" the soldier behind the wheel asked.  
Jigen glanced out of the passenger door window, staring at the small one story house in front of him, the porch light left on. "No, I'll be fine."  
"Okay," the soldier said. "Be sure to be back at sun up."  
Jigen nodded, opening the door and stepping out of the car. "Thanks for the ride."  
"No problem. Don't have too much fun." The soldier grinned.  
Jigen grinned back, closing the door and walking to the front porch, glancing back as the car drove off. He then looked back at the door, quietly knocking on it.  
About a minute later it opened, a woman a few inches shorter than him with long braided black hair answering. "Yes?"  
"Lori?" Jigen was amazed at how much she had changed since he last saw her, which was almost five years ago.  
"Yes? Who..." She gasped once she figured it out. "Jigen? Oh my gosh, I didn't... Oh, please, come in."  
"You look great," he said as he walked past her and turned, watching as she closed the door.  
"And you look...different," she said with a small nervous laugh.  
"Yeah," he laughed.  
The two stood, staring at each other in an awkward silent moment. 

It was a little over six years ago when the two had met. Lori was a Junior at TCU, majoring in business. Her uncle, a very rich man who led a very corrupt life, had hired Jigen to watch over her, as twice someone had almost taken her life.  
The pay was too good to pass up, so he took the job. It mainly consisted of him being her shadow everywhere she went, even keeping watch overnight in the off-campus apartment she lived in.  
The professional relationship turned into a personal one a year later after a heated argument suddenly turned into a night of passion.  
They both knew it was wrong, but it felt too good to end.  
Six months later Lori had graduated and had gotten a job with a large local company. Shortly after, she ended it with Jigen, using an insult and swear laden rant for her break up speech.  
She watched, tears streaming down her face, as he walked off. She knew it hurt him, but she knew it hurt her even more.

"I had to do it," she explained with a sigh, she and Jigen sitting at the small table in the dining room, their hands wrapped around beer bottles. "My uncle found out about us. He said to break it off or else. And I didn't really want to know what the else would be."  
"So, you decided to just out of the blue yell insults at me?"  
"I knew I had to do something to make you never want to see me again."  
"And your uncle doesn't care now?"  
"He was...he's dead."  
"I'm sorry. I know how close you were to him."  
"I...I never stopped thinking about you," she said with a pathetic laugh, nervously biting her lower lip.  
"I wish I could say the same." Jigen finished off his beer and stood, walking over next to her and extending his hand out.  
She looked up in confusion, then down at his hand, reaching out and taking it, getting pulled up next to him. Her heart beat faster as the two stood close.  
"All the shit you put me through, Lori... You are unbelievable, you know that?" He bent his head down slightly and caught her in a passionate kiss.  
"Yeah," she breathed as he began to kiss her neck. "I know."  
"Bedroom?"  
"Down the hall, last door on the right."  
They didn't seperate much as they made their way down the hall, Jigen leading the way.  
Dirty clothes were scattered on the floor, papers and a laptop sitting on the bed, both quickly removed as the radio on the dresser played softly. '_And you turned on all the charm, acted much too calm, you had a cold look in your eyes_,' Mick Jagger sang as Jigen layed Lori on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Clunky chapter number one. My creativity has died these past days. Mucho sadness. So, I was in the kitchen and was doing Mr. Bean's dance and it made the pinched nerve in my back like twenty times worse. Just thought I'd share. xD This chapter is actually pretty short. Just trying to move the story along and such. I don't want to suddenly do a "Six months later..." type thing, but at this point it sounds kind of good. But I shant, for the day that I doest doith that shall be thy doometheth. -needs sleep- ... -and some pain killers-

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Thirteen-

After Lori drove Jigen back to the base early that morning, she decided to continue making the long drive to see him. The two became closer each passing night, spending the two free hours Jigen had in an empty room, neither caring who heard their moans and cries of pleasure.  
On the fourth night, they made their way to the usual room, but this time the mood was more serious, the two only sitting together and talking.  
"Six more days," Lori sighed.  
Jigen nodded slowly as he stared off.  
She looked over at him. "What's on your mind?"  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "It's just...everything's changed. Fifteen years ago everything was simpler. It just seems like everyone sat around thinking of bigger weapons that can kill more people. And the stories I've heard..." He sighed. "I should have listened to Lupin..."  
Lori remained silent.  
"I guess I can go on about how excited I am like the other guys, but in truth, I'm scared shitless."  
"Jigen..."  
"And when I get out there I have to be anything but," he said, his frustrations growing. "What if I screw up? It's happened before. What if...what if I freeze and get everyone killed? What if...god!" He bowed his head, holding it in his hands as he cried.  
"I'm sorry," Lori said in a soft voice as she rubbed his back, tears starting to roll down her face.

Lupin hung up the phone as he wrote down some information. "Okay, so we're all ready for tuesday."  
"Did you call Goemon?" Fujiko asked as she came in from the next room.  
"That's who I just got off the phone with," he said as he gave her a blank look, thinking she had been paying attention.  
"What'd he say?"  
"He got his ticket and his flight comes in twenty minutes before ours. He said he'd wait for us at the terminal."  
"And Zenigata?"  
"You're joking, right?" he laughed.  
"Call him," she demanded.

"You're joking, right?" Zenigata asked in a serious tone.  
Lupin sighed. "That was my response exactly."  
"Tell Fujiko I appreciate the thought, but he's not my friend. Plus they have me working some pain in the ass case, which I need to get back to."  
"Need help?"  
"No."  
"All right, but if you ever need anything..."  
"Forget it, Lupin. Have fun in Texas." With that he hung up.  
"Well?" Fujiko asked from the next room.  
"He says thanks, but no thanks. He's working some new case."  
"Oh." She walked in with two bottles of liquor. "The senile sweater lady is selling computers tonight," she said as she sat down on the couch, turning on the television.  
"Ooh," Lupin said in anticipation, sitting down next to Fujiko and grabbing one of the bottles.

* * *

I want a senile sweater lady on my home shopping channel. :3 I'd laugh, but feel sort of bad. Why are the dumbest teeth in your mouth called wisdom teeth? Anyway... I turned to the home shopping channel the other night, but it was some broad selling earrings or something. I used to watch the sword and knife selling show and drool over the swords and knives. Those two guys annoyed the crap outta me, but the products were awesome. Like the katana that breaks in half and attacks you. xD 


	14. Chapter 14

Clunky chapter numero doso. These things keep getting shorter and shorter. :D Goemon is hard to write in character. With me, he's either sane or insane. This thing jumps around too much. One of these chapters, Jigen will go off fighting and stuff. I'm trying to get there, hence this clunky block o' letters. And why would they keep a senile sweater lady on the air? Would people buy from her out of pity? "I know we really have no use for horse laxatives, but don't you just feel sorry for her? Come on, honey, buy a few. Do it for all senile sweater ladies in the world."

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Fourteen-

Tuesday morning came fast for Lupin and Fujiko, who grabbed their luggage and walked to the car. They got to the airport, checked in their luggage and then headed onto the plane, both sitting with the biggest hangover they ever had.  
"Why do they even keep that woman on that channel?" Lupin asked in an almost inaudible mumble.  
Fujiko mumbled something as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.  
"I need some aspirin," Lupin whined as he too leaned his head back. 

The two slept most of the flight, waking up just before the plane landed, both of them now groggy and irritable.  
"You two look horrible," Goemon said as they walked towards him.  
Both glared.  
Goemon was unaffected by their angry stares.  
The three walked to get the luggage, then went to see about renting a car. After the long wait they were given a small two door sedan, Goemon having to squeeze into the back seat.  
"Are you sure you should be driving, Lupin?" Goemon asked.  
"I'm fine," Lupin growled.  
Goemon sighed and decided to keep quiet the rest of the drive.  
Lupin drove to a hotel away from the airport, deciding to get a room and get it over with.  
"As long as we're here," Lupin said as they walked into the hotel lobby, "I say we just sleep the rest of the day."  
"Sounds great," Fujiko said in an unenthusiastic and tired voice.  
Goemon didn't say anything, only staring at them with a look that showed just how pathetic he thought they were.  
They got to the room, Lupin and Fujiko collapsing on the beds while Goemon sat on the floor and meditated.

Eight hours later both were awake, the symptons of the hangover almost gone. The sun had just set, the room cast in darkness.  
"Finally awake, I see," Goemon said as he turned on a light.  
Lupin and Fujiko groaned, shielding their eyes from the sudden brightness.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better," Lupin answered. "And hungry."  
"Yeah, we haven't eaten since the flight." Fujiko glanced over at Goemon, who was now standing near the beds. "Did you eat on your flight?"  
Goemon shook his head.  
"Well," Lupin said as he stood. "Why don't we get ready and find ourselves a place to eat?"  
Goemon and Fujiko agreed.

An hour later they sat in a Japanese restuarant.  
"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Goemon asked.  
Lupin shrugged as he was shoving food in his mouth, almost inhaling what was in front of him.  
Fujiko watched him eat in both amazement and disgust. She then forced her eyes away and to her own food. "I wonder what a good time is to go? You should have asked him, Lupin."  
"Me?" he asked before swallowing. "You were right there, too. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I was too busy trying to shut you up."  
"And you didn't, did you?" he said with a big grin. "Besides, he didn't seem bothered by it. Come on, Fujiko. Anyone could have had that dream."  
"Anyone?" she asked as she grinned at him.  
"Huh? Not me! I didn't mean it like that, anyway."  
Goemon chose to ignore them, not even wanting to know what they were talking about.  
The two looked over at Goemon, then at each other before bursting out in laughter.  
Even then, Goemon still didn't want to know, sighing and rolling his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

And now, a long, very clunky and crappy-ish chapter. Or so I think because I was stuck on this thing for way too long. And it's the longest yet only because fifteen seemed like a good number to kill part one on. -swallows hot tea the wrong way- Owww! -hacks it up- Killing part one, you say? Why yes, my dear chap. -readjusts monocle- Part two shall be more concentrated on Jigen and his gang of merry men as they kill people. Yay. :D And then part three will be his whole paralyzed thing. I really should change the summary to this story. -.- Maybe I won't. It'll be like one of those things where they tell you "Everyone dies at the end" and then you wait in anticipation to see how they die. In reality I'm too lazy to think up something interesting. xD Me and my arch-nemesis, the summary.

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Fifteen-

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Fujiko asked, Lupin standing behind her, watching himself put on his tie in the mirror.  
"Sure," he said. "I can play the role of a happy guy just as well as anyone," he then said in a cheerful voice and smile.  
"You're trying to hard," she said, finishing putting on her earrings and walked away from the mirror.  
"You should just play the role of yourself," Goemon suggested as he waited for the two to get ready.  
"Easy for you to say, mister brick wall," Lupin muttered.  
"He's right, Lupin. Besides, Jigen knows you too well to be fooled by your terrible acting."  
"My acting isn't terrible. You're just jealous." He then stuck his tongue out at Fujiko and grabbed his jacket, putting it on.  
"Real mature," she sighed. 

Lupin drove slowly down the two lane road of the base, having just gone through the security station, IDs checked and car quickly inspected. He found the main office and parked, the three then heading inside.  
The place was a thin rectangular building with a long desk and glass doors on both ends, leading off towards long hallways. The man behind the counter looked up as they walked in.  
"How can I help you folks today?"  
"We came to see Daisuke Jigen," Lupin said as he leaned on the counter.  
"All right." The man typed some things into the computer in front of him. "If you could just have a seat, I'll call him in." He then picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
The three took a seat in chairs that lined the front window, all looking around the office as they waited.  
Soldiers came and went as time passed by. Goemon spent the time meditating while Lupin and Fujiko flipped through magazines, each pointing things out that they could steal, trying to outdo one another.  
"Some things never change."  
They looked up to the voice.  
Lupin grinned. "Hmm...the shirt says Jigen, but I'm not so sure..."  
Fujiko and Goemon were stunned to see his new appearance.  
"What did they do to you?" Goemon wondered.  
"I don't look that bad, do I?"  
"Just...different," Fujiko said, not wanting to use what words she first thought of.  
The three stood around him while they talked, Jigen telling them certain things he's done while in training, the three telling Jigen the things they have done since he left.  
"Well, sounds like we've all been doing a lot of boring crap, huh?" Jigen said with a laugh. "Well, I really should be heading back before my superiors jump down my throat. Where are you staying? Tomorrow's a day off, so I'll drop by in the morning."  
Lupin gave him the name of the hotel and the room number they were staying at. They then said their goodbyes, Jigen going back through the door he came from while the others headed back to their car.

That night, the three sat around the hotel room. Goemon sat, eyes closed, on the floor near the foot of the beds. Lupin sat up in one bed while Fujiko layed in the other, on her side with her hand propping up her head. Lupin took a drink from the bottle of wine in his hand, then passed it over to Fujiko, who raised slightly to take a drink. Goemon refused the bottle, it getting passed back to Lupin.  
"Maybe they brainwashed him," Lupin thought.  
"Brainwashing would have erased fear," Goemon said.  
"Fear?" Fujiko asked. "He seemed fine to me."  
"There was fear in his eyes."  
Lupin and Fujiko looked at Goemon and then at each other.

The next morning Jigen came by for a quick visit, telling them he had to go somewhere. He told them it was military related, but in truth Lori wanted him to come see her. He then told them that he would be back for dinner after picking up a friend.  
The thoughts of spending all day with his friends made Jigen uneasy. Too much time and the conversations might turn uncomfortable. And the picture he envisioned of them in a group hug sobbing made him disgusted somewhat. Disgusted and disturbed.

"I can't go," Lori said, her head laying on Jigen's chest as they layed in bed. "It'd just be kind of strange..."  
"Strange how?"  
"They're going to know you lied to them and then, I don't know, it'd just be strange."  
"I already told them I was picking up a friend, so you're coming whether you like it or not." He grinned as she looked up at him. "Besides, with you there the atmosphere won't be as depressing."  
"Well, as long as I won't be intruding."  
"Not at all," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Not at all."

Jigen took a deep breath as he and Lori walked down the hallway towards the hotel room. He was wearing his green dress uniform: green dress slacks and a green dress jacket buttoned over a white dress shirt and a black tie. Some ribbons adorned the left breast of his jacket. His shoes were black, the lights overhead reflecting off their shine.  
"You okay?" Lori asked, her arm wrapped around his. She dressed up in a simple black evening gown and three inch heels.  
He nodded, keeping his gaze straight in front of him.  
The two reached the door, stopping and staring at it for a few seconds before Jigen knocked.  
"Stop moving around," Fujiko ordered as she was putting a black tie on Goemon.  
"Don't tell me what to do," he said as he glared at her.  
Lupin sighed as he walked to get the door. He answered it, staring in surprise of Jigen and his date. "Hi there," Lupin said as he smiled at Lori.  
"This is Lori," Jigen said, seeing that Lupin was staring at her more than he wanted him to. "Lori, this is Lupin."  
"Huh?" Lupin broke his gaze. "Oh, yeah, well, nice to meet you," he said nervously, noticing the look Jigen was giving him. "You look nice," he said to Jigen.  
"Lupin," Fujiko growled. "Tell Goemon he has to wear the suit!" She walked out of the bathroom area, her angered look disappearing when she saw Jigen and Lori. "Oh, hello."  
"Lori, Fujiko. Fujiko, Lori." Jigen looked up as a stubborn Goemon walked towards them, loosening his tie and taking his hair out of the ponytail Fujiko had put it up in. "And that's Goemon. I'd introduce you, but he doesn't look too happy," he said with a grin.  
"Yeah, enter at your own risk," Lupin mumbled, letting Jigen and Lori in and closing the door.  
"I will refuse to eat anything at this place, so I don't see the point in going," Goemon complained.  
"It's not about the food, Goemon, geez!" Lupin said.  
"Then why are we going there?"  
"Because they have good...food..." Lupin sighed. "Yeah, I realize what I just said!" he blurted out before Goemon could say anything.  
"I guess you were right about the atmosphere," Lori muttered through clenched teeth as she forced a smile throughout the drama unfolding before her.  
"Ahem!" Jigen coughed loudly, stopping Lupin and Goemon from the verbal fight they were now having.  
"Jigen," Goemon said, shocked to see him standing there. "I didn't know..." He turned his back on him, feeling ashamed of his behavior.

They finally ended up at the restaurant, Goemon reluctantly putting on his suit and retying his hair back, all of them sitting at an oblong table in the back room. Quiet filled the air around them, and their table, no one talking since they arrived and Lupin ordered the wine.  
"So," Fujiko finally spoke, trying to lighten up the mood. "How long have you two known each other?"  
"A few years," Lori said.  
"We see each other off and on," Jigen then said, not really wanting to go into details.  
"That's nice." Fujiko flashed a genuine smile, in her mind wondering how Lori could stand to be with Jigen, especially with how grouchy he can be.  
"Excuse me," Goemon mumbled, removing the cloth napkin from his lap and setting it on the table as he stood and walked away.  
The four were silent, once again, Jigen standing and following Goemon.  
By the time he entered the bathroom, Goemon was washing his hands. "I said that I forgive you, Goemon," he said, leaning on the wall by the door.  
"I never asked for your forgiveness."  
Jigen scoffed. "Well, I already forgave you, so whether or not you asked for it doesn't matter now, does it?"  
Goemon gave him a short angry glance as he dried his hands.  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
"Are you afraid?" Goemon asked him simply.  
"What?"  
"Are you afraid?!"  
"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with-"  
"Why do you deceive us?"  
"Goemon..."  
"Why?!"  
"I don't know. I guess I just..."  
"Stop deceiving us," Goemon said, more as a plea than anything else. He approached Jigen and wrapped his arms around him, holding him as he softly cried.  
Jigen did the same, both men releasing the worry, fear and sadness they held inside.

It was now friday afternoon, the five at the airport.  
"Here we are again, huh?" Lupin joked.  
"Only this time you can't come and visit," Jigen said. "Well, you could, but then you'd be insane."  
"I can be pretty unstable," Lupin said with a big grin.  
They all shared a half-hearted laugh and then said their long tear-filled goodbyes, Jigen then leaving down the hall, other men in uniform heading the same way.  
Jigen got a few yards and then stopped, turning towards the others. "I'm sorry, Lupin. You were right." He nodded slightly, a serious look on his face, and then turned and continued on, leaving the others to wonder what he meant.

* * *

-apologizes profusely...- Is that a word? And if so, is that how it's spelled? Hmmm... -eyes it suspiciously- It's got a bomb!!!! -shoots it a gazillion times- What was I saying? Oh, yes... -apologizes for this chapter- What? It didn't have a bomb? -kicks it behind a dumpster- You never saw me... 


	16. Chapter 16

This is the first chapter of part two and this one and chapter seventeen sort of build up to what's going to happen later. I think it usually works that way. xD Anyway, I was going to post them together, but I didn't get seventeen finished. :( So, that will be for friday, most likely. Or thursday, if I feel I can get eighteen done for friday. Don't hold your breath. You'll kill yourself. :3 And yeah, there are some OCs in this chapter, but only three really matter. And I just realized the three sort of parallel Lupin, Goemon and Fujiko. :o I didn't write it like that, either. Oooh, scary mind at work... -is confused over the lyrics to Break It Down Again- Never listened to them that closely...

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Sixteen-

Four months had passed since that day at the airport. Jigen was put with a team of five others, the six already taking part in some pretty violent battles. For the most part their job was to secure the safety of the ground troops. They would enter abandoned buildings, making sure they were secure, then head to the roof where they took their positions, scoping out the area and taking out the visible enemy snipers before ground forces were sent in.  
The job was stressful on all of them, the lives of others in their hands. And sometimes they had to do these types of operations alone, just the six of them trying to watch out for twenty to forty soldiers in a large neighborhood. 

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Jigen asked as he sat with three others, all involved in a game of poker.  
"Who knows," the tall muscular black man said as he sat in a chair, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"What do you mean?" the female soldier asked as she looked up from her writing.  
The tall muscular black man was Jackson, all soldiers called either by their last name or their nickname by their fellow soldiers. He was the leader of the six, having already served five years in the current conflict.  
The female soldier was Miller. Like Jigen, this was her first year.  
Completing the six man team was Aberton, Hill and Garver. All of them were in their second year of service.  
"It means that I've been demoted," Jackson said.  
"What?" they all said together, looking at him in disbelief.  
"Demoted why?" Hill asked.  
"That incident in that village last week."  
"We had nothing to do with that, though," Miller protested.  
"It's not what they hard," Jackson sighed.  
"This is bullshit," Garver said, his voice in almost a yell from anger. "They choose the words of some villager over the words of us? I mean, half these people hate us and the other half will spout garbage just so they don't get their throats slit."  
"So now what? Are they arresting you or something?" Aberton looked up from his hand. "Because if so, then they should be arresting all of us. We were all there."  
"Not really," Jigen said. "We answer to him, so if we did anything it was only because he told us to."  
"You know what?" Miller said. "They should let us do our job. And while we do our job, then they can do their fucking job and investigate what really happened to those villagers instead of taking the easy way out."  
"Who's taking your place?" Jigen asked.  
Jackson shrugged. "Some new guy they're bringing in."  
Garver laughed and shook his head. "So suddenly they can find some guy to add to our team when we've been needing one for all this time. Un-fucking-believable."

An hour and a half had passed, the six laying around in the abandoned house they made their own. The poker game was long over, but the anger present during it was still there.  
Garver sat on the floor, quiet as he cleaned his rifle. Although he looked fine, the others new he was one second from exploding.  
Jackson and Hill were taking naps, something that came rare for them.  
Jigen, Miller, and Aberton were on the roof, keeping watch.  
"So, what's with Garver?" Miller asked, looking over at Aberton.  
Aberton shrugged. "Never asked. I just figure he's got anger issues."  
"Oh." She and the others then remained silent for a time. "So, what made you all want to join the Army?"  
"My father made me after high school," Jigen said, coming up with the best lie he could think of that was believable and to the point. "What about you?"  
"Army brat," Miller said with a grin. "I grew up around it and it's what I've wanted to do since I was little. To be involved in something like this, it's like my dream."  
"Odd dream," Aberton said.  
"Maybe," she shrugged. "Odder are the ones who want to grow up and be doctors and lawyers, you know?"  
"True." Aberton nodded.  
"What's your story?"  
Aberton was silent, staring down at his rifle. "When I was thirteen," he said, as if pushing it out of him, "me and my brother, who was fifteen, we stole some guys motorcycle. It was one of those really nice Hondas that look like racing bikes, right? And we just had to take it for a spin. My brother drove it while I sat behind him, hanging on for dear life as he rode it as fast as it would go. Something happened and we lost control. My brother...he didn't make it. And his dream was to join the Army, so I promised I would live the dream for him." He bowed his head down as he tried to compose himself.  
"I'm so sorry..." Miller said as she went over to comfort him.  
Jigen didn't say anything, glancing back at the two before continuing to survey the area.


	17. Chapter 17

Oddly enough, I have nothing to say. And as of now I have no idea where the story is going, so just bear with me as I try to figure it out. I know what I want to happen and how part two ends, but that's about it. I sorta kinda suck at lead-ins. Although sometimes when it comes to dialogue I can write forever and make it the most boring crap you've ever read. -glances at the closet where my Solus story is- xD In other news, I have written the whole first part of my superhero story. I just need to type it all up. And yes, I lied. I did have something to say. -watches as pointer has a seizure- The poor arrow, it needs medical help. And with just a small donation to me, I can buy things- I mean, help this poor poor arrow...

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Seventeen-

"Hey, wake up," Garver said as he nudged Hill and Jackson. "New guy's here." His tone didn't sound too happy, but it usually didn't.  
The six lined up in the house, the new officer standing in front of them. "My name is Robert Ames," he began, his voice not loud, but authoritive, "but you will all address me as Captain or Captain Ames. Anyone addressing me as Ames or Robert or any combination of the two will be properly disciplined. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, sir!" the others said in unison.  
"Garver and Hill," Ames said. "Pack up your things. You're being transferred tonight."  
"Yes, sir," they both said, neither happy about the move.  
"As of now," Ames paced the line, "I am in charge. You have a problem, you report to me. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Tonight we are alone on this mission. We've gotten info of some enemy troops taking refuge in an abandoned village. We are to take out those troops and regain the village."  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Get your crap together and let's move out!"  
"This is bullshit," Garver said after Ames left.  
"From six to five," Miller sighed as she grabbed her bag from the floor.  
"Five people to take care of a village?" Hill said. "That's fucking suicide."  
"Yeah, they can't do that to you," Garver said.  
"Don't worry about us," Jackson said, always the leader. "Worry about your own asses out there, all right?"  
Garver and Hill nodded.  
They all said their goodbyes and good lucks before parting ways, Garver and Hill getting into one vehicle while the others headed to another. 

They fitted on some extra equipment in the vehicle, which stopped far from the village. "From here on out, we're on foot," Ames said. "You know your assignments, right?"  
The others nodded.  
"Communication is key, got it?"  
They nodded again, then did a test on their communication devices, everyones working well. Leaving the vehicle, they all went their separate ways, each one scouring a large span of ground, but not too far from the others if they needed help.  
"No friendlies are in the area," Ames said. "Shoot to kill."  
"Any villagers, Captain?" Williams asked.  
"No friendlies," he repeated. "Shoot to kill."  
Using their night vision goggles, they slowly and quietly scanned the area, nothing showing up the first twenty minutes they walked.

All five soldiers stopped, the village in front of them. "You see anything?" Ames whispered.  
"Nothing yet," Miller whispered.  
"I've got three guys in my sight," Jackson whispered.  
"Nothing," came from Aberton.  
"I think I'm seeing the same three as Jackson," Jigen said. "The windows of that shack?"  
"Those are them," Jackson said.  
"So, where are the others?" Miller wondered.  
"I don't see anyone," Ames said, his voice starting to sound panicked. "Jigen and Miller, you two go in and take out the targets. Aberton, watch the southern flank. Jackson, you and me will head in from the north."  
Everyone worked to execute the plan, Aberton running and taking cover towards the south entrance of the village, Jigen and Miller meeting at the edge of the village and Jackson and Ames meeting at the north entrance.  
"Let's do it," Ames said.  
"They haven't moved..." Jigen muttered. "Something isn't right."  
"You have your orders," Ames warned.  
"Come on," Miller said as she moved past him and closer towards the shack. "Targets are in sight," she said, holding the rifle up. "Firing on targets," she said, firing three quick rounds and hitting each target in the head.  
"Damn it, Miller..." Jigen bent down as he ran towards the shack.  
"Jigen!" Miller said in a loud whisper.  
Jigen rammed the bamboo door open and shined his small light around, getting visibally angry and upset at the sight of three dead women, all of them bound and tied to chairs, their limp bodies laying on the floor, a pool of their blood surrounding them.  
"Shit..." Miller said as she ran in, stopping as Jigen stared down at the woman he had his light shining on.  
"What is it?" Ames asked.  
"I thought you said there were no villagers here?" Jigen asked in anger. "Who the hell did you get this information from? Little PeiPei?"  
"Jigen," Jackson said. "What the hell happened?"  
"I killed three innocent women," Miller said, angry at herself. "That's what happened!"  
"Shit," Ames sighed. "Abort mission."  
Jigen and Miller started to leave when Jigen noticed something on the wall. He walked to it, ripping it from the knife that held it in place. Glancing at it, he stuck it under his vest, he and Miller leaving the shack together.


	18. Chapter 18

OWW!! Burnt my tongue on mashed potatos... Now I'm a hideous freak! -sobsobsob- I hear a voice, hear a voice calling out to me, wake up! Where was I? I lost my map! I'm on another tea high. Yay. :D Too bad it didn't seem to effect this chapter... More story building stuffs.

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Eighteen-

"What's it say?" Jigen asked as they drove from the village.  
"This is on you," Jackson said, reading from the note. "You lost. Go home while you can."  
Jigen, Miller and Aberton sighed, staring down at the floor. Ames glanced back at them as he drove. "They're testing us. Seeing how much we can take before we give up."  
"Some way of testing us," Miller mumbled.  
"How were you to know, Miller?" Aberton asked. "Stop beating yourself up over this."  
"He's right," Jackson nodded, giving her a stearn look.  
"He knew," she said, motioning her head towards Jigen.  
"The whole thing reeked of a set-up," he said. "Nobody in the village. Three motionless figures in a building. Didn't it all seem strange to you?"  
"We had our orders," Ames said. "Forget the whole thing, Miller." 

"It's not your fault," Aberton said, the five back at the old abandoned house they called their base.  
Miller, laying on the ground on her back, rolled her eyes over towards him.  
"When I was nine, a friend of mine died. Actually, he was killed by some homeless guy."  
"And?" She seemed very uninterested in his story, but at the same time she was a tad curious.  
"I was supposed to spend that day with him, but I just wanted to be alone that day. And so, instead of going to the park like we planned, he wandered over to the old train station. This crazy guy thought he was there to rob him, so he attacked him. My friend ended up getting his head beaten in."  
"Wow..." she said in shock.  
"I still blame myself for it. Like my brother..." He looked away and stood up. "I just don't want you to end up like me, always guilt-ridden. It isn't a great way to live." He stood for a moment and then headed towards the back of the house.  
"Why didn't you stop me?" she asked Jigen as she sat up. "You knew. You knew and you let me shoot them."  
"I had a feeling. I didn't know anything."  
"But you were right. And you didn't stop me." She glared at him, stood and walked away.

The sun was just about ready to rise, the others asleep while Jigen and Aberton kept watch.  
"Man, you've been just about everywhere, huh."  
Jigen shrugged. "I guess."  
"Must be an exciting life, being a thief."  
"It depends on the job."  
"Have you ever been to Ireland?"  
Jigen nodded. "A couple times."  
"Was it nice there?"  
"I wasn't really there sightseeing, but from what I saw, yeah, it was really nice."  
"Me and my brother had planned to go there. We did this thing where we put a map on the wall and threw darts at it with out eyes closed. And whichever place got both our darts in it, then that's where we'd go. Although we cheated because the first place was China, oddly enough." He gave a small chuckle and stared off. "And I guess, in a way, we finally got to go to China..."  
"How about we go to Ireland once this thing is over?"  
"You don't have to feel sorry for me, really."  
"I'm not. I just thought it'd be nice."  
"If you really mean it, then, yeah," he smiled and looked at Jigen. "It does sound nice."  
Jigen nodded, going back to watching for any enemy soldiers. "Me and my brother planned this European road trip."  
Aberton looked back at him.  
"We wrote everything down in a notebook. Any place we saw on TV or read in the paper that sounded interesting, we added it to the list of places to go. He even took the damn thing to college." He gave a slight laugh. "He'd call me, telling me what he added and if I had anything new. I stopped getting calls and then one day in the mail I get a letter, some pictures and the notebook. That summer I went to Europe alone."  
"...I'm sorry... How...how did he...?"  
"He was mistaken for someone else and shot."  
"Oh..."  
"Just because someone dies, it doesn't mean your dreams have to die with them."  
"Yeah..."


	19. Chapter 19

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Nineteen-

Jackson and Miller were talking when Ames came in and told them to get on the roof for a meeting. They stood, following Ames up the old ladder in the corner of the house.  
Jigen and Aberton looked back as they approached.  
"We have a mission set for 1300 hours," Ames said. "It's in the southeastern region, so we need to get prepared and go. I'll explain the details on the way there."

"This sounds pretty big," Aberton said.  
They were all in the back of the vehicle, Ames having just told them their plan, which was working with two ground divisions and several aerial teams to take control of a city that had become the enemies stronghold.  
"The bigger the better," Jackson said with a nod.  
Jigen and Miller were both silent as they drove on.  
"What the- Shit!" Ames swerved the humvee as bullets pelted the front windshield, the bullet-proof glass holding up as it shattered.  
"They're coming up behind us!" Miller yelled as she got her rifle ready.  
"Hold on! I'm going to ram these guys!" Ames sped up, hitting the small jeep in front of them, the men inside continuing to shoot their weapons.  
The jeep spun around and flipped, a few of them men getting run over by the speeding humvee.  
The four in the back watched as the jeep behind them fell back. "I think we're losing the-"  
Aberton's words were cut short by a large explosion underneath them. The humvee swerved and went off the small dirt road, ripping through some brush before careening into a ditch.  
The excited words spoken in a foreign tongue were heard by Jackson as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He then heard the panicked screams of one of his own as the world around him turned dark.

Jigen came to, his head throbbing and his vision blurred. He heard Jackson saying something, along with the sobs and grunts of pain from Miller.  
Jackson turned his head towards him, then leaned over him. "You okay? Anything broken?"  
Jigen squinted, then closed his eyes tightly, opening them and taking another look at Jackson. "My head is killing me..."  
"Well, it's a good thing you had your helmet on or else you'd be dead."  
"How is everyone else?" Jigen asked weakly.  
"The captain didn't make it. Miller's got a broken leg. My arm's pretty messed up. And Aberton...he's gone."  
"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"  
"They took him."  
"Why him? Why not all of us?"  
"He was the only one still fully conscious. I'm sure he's dead now."  
"No..." Jigen looked at him and shook his head slightly. "You're giving up...just like that?"  
Jackson sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I just..." He let out another loud sigh.  
Jigen sat up, glancing over at Miller, who layed on the floor of the back of the humvee, her arm draped over her face. Her leg was bandaged, some blood seeping through the bandages. The same thing was happening on Jackson's arm, only it seemed more so. "Did you call for help?" Jigen asked.  
"Radio's busted. When we don't show, someone will come looking for us."  
"Will you two last that long?"  
"We'll be fine."  
"Where do you think they took Aberton?"  
Jackson shrugged. "Somewhere around here, probably."  
"So, we just sit and wait..."  
"To be rescued, yes," Jackson said.  
"I can't just sit here," Jigen said.  
"I'm giving you an order," Jackson said sternly.  
Jigen sighed. He checked out his arms and legs and saw he had some small cuts, but nothing too serious. All his arm and leg joints bent, to his pleasure.  
The three sat in the cold vehicle for almost a half an hour. Jigen glanced out the back window, seeing the top of a vehicle as it pulled to the side of the road.  
Four men got out and made their way down to the humvee.  
"We got three injured and one casualty," Jackson told them as they opened the back.  
One soldier stayed with while the other ran back to their vehicle and grabbed some medical equipment.  
"I'm fine," Jigen said as the one man went to check on him. He then exited the vehicle, watching as the other three came back, their arms full of stuff.  
Miller was loaded onto a gurney, every slight move causing her pain.  
"We'll have you back at base in no time," one soldier said.  
"I'm not going back," Jigen remarked as grabbed his rifle and his canvas bag, turning and walking away.  
"Wait, where are you going?" Jackson asked as he stepped out of the humvee.  
"I'm going to find my friend." Jigen kept walking, disappearing into the brush.  
"Let him go," Jackson said to the others, knowing that there was nothing they could do to change his mind.

* * *

Okay, so I'm sure all of this stuff would happen in real life. xP In Fanficland, yes. Disneyland, maybe, but only if you have a house to mortgage so you could afford to go there and see it happen. Oh, and six more chapters left for part two. Although six seems like a lot, but I'm sure I can think of some way to make it happen. Let's do this thing, yo! -does some sort of hand...thing- I hate the best-of-five thing in the World Series first round playoffs. They really need to go back to seven games. Poor Cubs... :(  



	20. Chapter 20

Okay, first of all I lost whatever ideas I had for this part. And in that loss, part two lost two chapters. This chapter is actually 20 and 21 combined, since I decided not to do what I had planned for 21 and it ended up being short. Didn't really want to put that much story into the other characters and the war, since after this part they will probably not be mentioned much, if at all. I want to throw my keyboard against the wall right now since I can't seem to hit the keys or hit the right keys... So, I guess that's it. Try to enjoy this crappy chapter. Hopefully the next one will be a little better.

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Twenty-  
Jigen stepped out of the bamboo forest, nobody hiding in the small clearing in front of him. His knee ached and his side throbbed, the pain getting more intense as he walked.  
The more he thought about it, the more stupid his grand idea seemed. He had no idea where he was, was an easy target for enemy bullets, and had little to no survival training under his belt. All he knew was to keep going the way he was going and to listen to the sounds around him. At least to him that seemed like a good plan.  
A couple of hours in, his side hurt too much to continue. He found a spot and set his stuff down. Too painful to sit, he layed down on the moist soil. It wasn't soon after when he dozed off. 

He was startled awake by a hand forcefully covering his mouth. He started to fight the person off when a light shined in his face.  
The man covering his mouth sighed. He then removed it and stood.  
Jigen sat up quickly, immediately bending over in pain and holding his side.  
"Help him up and take him back to camp," the man said.  
Two men helped him up and loaded him in the back of their vehicle. They then got in it and drove off.  
"What the hell were you doing out there?" the man asked.  
Jigen let out a small laugh. "Good to see you again, Garver."  
"Well, I'm glad we found you alive."  
"Our vehicle was attacked. They took Aberton prisoner, so I left to find him."  
"Alone." Garver scoffed.  
"I know. I fucked up. But, how'd you find me?"  
"Jackson called us on the radio, I took the call, he told me what an idiotic jackass you are." Garver grinned.  
"Yeah," Jigen laughed.  
"Well, you're gonna get healed up before you go back out there to whatever brilliant thing you had planned."  
Jigen stared at the ceiling of the vehicle.  
"If you're gonna survive out here, you need to change the way you think. That shit may have worked in your old life, but it won't work here."  
Jigen began to laugh, stopping as it caused him pain. "You talk as though you've been here longer than Jackson."  
Garver gave him a serious look, then laughed. "Makes me sound important, talking like that." He pulled out a cigarette, sticking it in Jigen's mouth and then lighting it for him. "Gotta teach you rookies a thing or two," he joked.

They arrived at the small base twenty minutes later. Jigen was helped out and taken to the infirmary, where he was given a bed and examined.  
The doctor who worked on him was Chinese. With most of the other soldiers, this would lead to problems, but Jigen didn't really care, as long as the man could give him something for the pain.  
The doctor was quiet as he examined Jigen, writing some things down and then leaving the room, coming back with some medications and an ice pack and towel.  
"Am I going to make it?" Jigen asked in a serious yet joking manner.  
The doctor gave him a perplexed look. "Two ribs are broken," he said, his english laced with a thick Chinese accent. "You'll live."  
"That's it?" he asked, his body hurting more than just the two broken ribs.  
"Cuts and bruises," the doctor said. "They will heal."  
"You don't like your job much, do you?" Jigen joked.  
The doctor made no reply as he set the ice pack on Jigen's side, which was bruised and swollen.  
"How long do I have to stay here?"  
"Two to three weeks."  
Jigen nodded and then watched as the doctor walked away.

A week had passed and while others came and went, Jigen remained. He began to get used to the laying around part of it, but at the same time he was bored of it, wanting to go back out and do something.  
The doctor checked him numerous times a day, Jigen not even bothering to get the man to talk, only saying what he had to.  
"You have a visitor," the doctor told him the next morning.  
He glanced over towards the door as Miller came towards him, using crutches as her leg was in a cast.  
"Hey," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to his. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better," he said, flinching in pain as the doctor gave him a shot.  
"That's great." She watched as the doctor walked to another bed, checking up on the man that occupied it. "What's with him?"  
Jigen looked over towards the doctor. "Which one?"  
"The doctor."  
Jigen shrugged. "Probably puts up with a lot of shit from the others."  
Her eyes stayed on him as he checked on another patient.  
"How's you leg?" he asked.  
Her gaze was broken, full attention now on Jigen. "As good as it can be, I guess."  
"Are you holding up all right?"  
"This place gives me nightmares... I just...I can't imagine living like these people do."  
"I'm sure they're used to it by now."  
"How can you be so cold?" she asked with a hint of disgust.  
Jigen laughed. "If you lived my life, you'd probably feel the same way."  
"I doubt it."  
"Yeah," he sighed. "How's Jackson?"  
"He's back home."  
"He is?"  
"Honorable discharge. His hand ended up being shattered. He'll never be able to use it."  
"That's too bad."  
"Yeah, well, I guess he'll get used to it," she said sarcastically.  
Jigen scoffed and shook his head.  
"So, what are they doing with you?" she wondered, quickly changing the tone of the conversation.  
"I got a week or two left here and then I get sent out again."  
"Looking forward to it?"  
"Yes and no. And you?"  
"Two weeks, then I get stuck doing first aid at the base."  
Jigen nodded, staring off at the wall across from him.  
"You going on the rescue team?" she asked.  
"Yeah," Jigen said, glancing at her. "Have you heard anything?"  
"They don't have any leads, but they're still looking."  
"We'll get him back."  
"Yeah," she said as she stared off at the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

Another chapter update! Wheeeee! My brain died, so I have nothing else to say, really. Enjoy and such. :3

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Twenty One-

Miller continued to visit Jigen over the next week, as she was getting treated at the same base. Their talks started out with stories of their lives, moving on to stories of their service, finally ending up on nightmarish tales of past relationships.  
"I mean," Miller laughed as she continued her story, "this guy had pictures of his basset hound everywhere. And we went out for almost eight months and he had no pictures of me anywhere. None of him, either. Just that dumb looking dog."  
"Eight months? What were your conversations like? The neverending adventures of his dog?"  
She shrugged. "They were normal. He mentioned his dog probably only three times."  
"So, you always pick the winners, huh?" Jigen grinned.  
"Yeah, I guess. So, what about you? Are you seeing anyone?"  
Jigen nodded. "We were seeing each other some years back, broke up and just recently got together again."  
"Is it serious?"  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "I'd like to think it is."  
"Oh." She stared down at the bed, her index finger making small circles on the blanket. "Have you talked to her lately?"  
"Not since I left. Why?"  
"It's-it's nothing, I'm sure." She laughed uncomfortably.  
"What's nothing?" He was curious, wondering why she didn't say what she was thinking.  
"Girlfriends usually don't wait for their boyfriends to return from war."  
"So, you're saying she dumped me and I don't know about it?" he asked, annoyed.  
"No!" she said quickly. "I didn't mean that at all. I just meant, that, you know, sometimes it happens."  
"Okay...and your point?"  
"Look, Jigen, I know you have someone, but I don't and-"  
"Oh geez," he groaned.  
"I like you. A lot. And I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but...I just wanted to let you know..." She stared down at the floor, nervous to what his response would be.  
"You're nice, Miller. Too nice to get involved with an asshole like me. And if I were single, then yeah, maybe I'd give it a try."  
"And if you end up single when you get home?"  
He laughed and shrugged. "I'll give you a call."  
She smiled and laughed. "Really?"  
"Yeah, really."  
"All right. I'll be waiting for you, okay?"  
"Is that a promise?" he asked with a grin.  
"Yeah," she said. "It's a promise."

Jigen spent a total of twenty three days in bed, released in good health and reassigned to the group searching for Aberton.  
The group questioned villagers, with no luck. They bust into enemy hideouts and captured the men, none of them talking.  
No traces of the soldier were found. No random ransom videos showed up. None of the undercover agents planted in various cities and villages heard anything.  
Their hopes started to fade as reality set in. They could have taken Aberton anywhere. And China was a large place. And maybe he could have been transferred to Russia somewhere to be interrogated. Or maybe he was killed, his body dumped somewhere in thick brush, where it would never be found.  
Their moods darkened, each filled with anger, sadness and failure. And just when it seemed like a lost cause, a call came in on their radios.  
"We've got a promising lead and a location. Return to base." 


	22. Chapter 22

Updating mondays story today since I feel like it. I honestly don't know what I wrote in this, since I've been sick and wrote this in a haze. Next story probably won't be until friday. I've only felt like doodling maps lately. The trees are fun, but I hate the mountains. Anyway, part two is dwindling down, and it will finally get to the summary part of the story. xD

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Twenty Two-

It was an area of a problematic city to the south, one that had never been fully contained. The people there lived in fear, the rebels ruling over everyone, not afraid to kill them whenever they wanted.  
A small boy, having lost his family to the rebels, came forward to tell some soldiers his story of how he saw prisoners being dragged into a house in the eastern slums of the city.  
The soldiers believed the boy, taking him back with them to their main base.  
The boy retold what he saw and then an operation was planned... 

Jigen joined one of the special ops groups, following the others as they snaked their way through the dark alleys. They communicated through hand signals, ending up at their target, a bombed out apartment.  
Four men took each of the three floors of the building, quietly and quickly searching out every square inch. Their findings were satisfactory, as the building was clear.  
They decided to use this as their base for the night, the third story rooms on the eastern side of the building giving them a clear view of the supposed prison.  
Setting up their equipment and several motion sensors around the building, they hunkered down, three groups in three different rooms keeping watch.  
There was no movement in the house through most of the night. And then, before daybreak, two men entered.  
"Do you have any visuals?" the lead soldier asked the other two groups, each replying with a "negative".  
"Do you think the kid was lying?" another soldier asked.  
"He's risking a hell of a lot if he is."  
"We have a vehicle approaching the back of the building," a soldier in the third group said.  
The others watched as three men exited the vehicle, two carrying a limp and bound body into the house.  
"We've got what we need," the lead soldier said. He then radioed in to the base, asking if their area was secure.  
The man on the radio told the soldier that the north and west areas were secure, but the south and east were too risky to put soldiers in, as someone was sure to tip off the hostage takers.  
"So, what do we do?" a soldier asked.  
"Five men that we know of are inside," the lead said. "We'll need to send a group in there while two keep watch on the south and east sides of the house. Group B will go inside, Groups C, you four take the north end and my group will take the east end. Group B, go in, take everyone out before they have time to react, get the men and head towards the northwest. We'll follow behind."  
They all agreed and prepared for the operation.  
Jigen, in Group B, was to lead the group. He equipped a silencer on the pistol he had and loaded his rifle on his back. He and the other three then left, rushing out quietly to the streets, the other two groups behind them as they took their positions.  
The four pressed up against the back of the house, Jigen peeking through the window. The room was small and mostly empty, the only furnishings being an old wooden table and two chairs. Two men sat at the chairs as they played cards.  
Jigen made some signals, pointing to the darkened window above him. He was then hoisted up, opening the window quietly and crawling inside.  
He disappeared inside, the men waiting for him below. A minute later he popped his head out the window, giving the men a signal.  
The men nodded, one kicking down the door as the other two entered, quickly shooting the two at the table as hey reached for their weapons.  
Jigen stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at the three. "The guy they hauled in is up here."  
"One of ours?"  
Jigen nodded.  
"Where are the others?"  
Jigen and another soldier checked upstairs while the other two checked down.  
"We found a door!" one downstairs called out.  
Jigen and the other soldier, both sweeping the area and finding it clear, walked down the stairs.  
One soldier knelt down by the small door on the floor, looking up as they nodded. He flipped the door open, the soldier he was with throwing down a flash grenade, all shielding their eyes as it went off.  
Two jumped down, their guns ready. They were relieved to find no enemies hiding down there, but not happy to find the three beaten and tortured soldiers, all chained to the concrete floor.  
The soldier walked to the door, talking upwards to the others. "Jigen and Hill, help me down here. Ford, get the guy upstairs."  
They all nodded, doing what they were told.  
"Aberton?" Jigen walked up to one of the chained soldiers and knelt down. "Jesus...what the hell...?"  
"Shoot the chains and get him the hell out of here."  
Jigen did as he was told, bending down to pick up the weak man, dried blood covering most of his body and clothes.  
"We got them," the soldier said into his radio. "We're leaving now."  
They got the three up, Ford waiting for them by the door. They ran out of the house together, zigzagging around the buildings towards the northwest, the other two groups following close behind.  
All was going good until a truck sped towards them, the soldiers in the back shooting at it, causing it to veer into a building, where it sat for a moment before exploding.  
Jigen and the others with injured soldiers continued to run while the rest of the team lagged behind, now shooting at the men who seemed to continually run out of hiding, shooting guns and lobbing grenades at them.  
"We're under attack!" one soldier yelled into his radio. "We need assistance now!"  
Explosions lit the night sky, the four running towards the help they needed. "We're almost there!" the head soldier yelled right before a bomb went off next to them, throwing them through the air.  
Jigen landed hard, looking up as soldiers ran towards them, shooting at enemies he couldn't see. Soon everything got blurry, the sounds fading as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, so this part, that is, part two, has two more chapters. Well, two including this one. Way off-topic, but I find it funny when people say "My family came over on the Mayflower" because either everyone is really really inbred or the Mayflower was bigger than the Queen Mary 2, or, to be all hip and with it, the QM2. I had a hard time writing this, as I was depressed for the most of this week and I didn't want this to become emotionally driven drivel. So, it starts out weird, as that was in my depressed state, which appearantly got carried over to Fujiko. xD It's contagious! Run away! It ends weird, too, just to even everything out. :D

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Twenty Three-

"...with the death toll now reaching 45,000 as the war closes in on it's seventh year," the woman on the television said, stonefaced as she read from the teleprompter.  
"Hey," Lupin said lowly, walking next to Fujiko, who sat on the couch. "Are you hungry?"  
Fujiko's eyes stayed on the television, her right shoulder slightly raising in response.  
"Me and Goemon were going to get some food."  
"I'll just...I'll just stay here."  
Lupin stared down at her for a few seconds before walking away. 

"I don't get it," Lupin sighed as he sat across from Goemon at a sushi restaurant. "I thought that maybe coming back to Japan would get her mind focused on other things."  
"She's worried," Goemon replied.  
"Really?" Lupin said sarcastically.  
Goemon glanced up, giving Lupin a serious look, one that made Lupin shut up and concentrate on his food. "It will eventually pass."  
Lupin sighed as he sat hunched over his plate, staring down at the food he was pushing around with his chopsticks. "How do you deal with it?"  
"Fujiko's mood?"  
"Well, that, too. But I meant how do you deal with depression?"  
"I meditate."  
"Does it work?" Lupin stopped messing with his food as he looked up at Goemon.  
"For the most part. It's better than getting drunk." He looked at Lupin and grinned.  
Lupin grinned back, then stared back down at his plate. "I'll have to try it one of these days, then."  
Goemon nodded.  
"Is it easy? There aren't any special secrets to it, is there?"  
"I can teach you, if you want."  
"Yeah, thanks," Lupin said with a few slight nods.

"We got you some food," Lupin said, placing the paper bag on the coffee table in front of Fujiko. "I think it's what you like. I couldn't really remember."  
"Thanks," she said in an almost whisper, her eyes now glued to a daytime soap on tv.  
Lupin stood and watched, finding himself getting caught up in the story and shaking his mind from it.  
Goemon sat down next to her and watched, Fujiko filling him in during the commercials.  
Lupin rolled his eyes at the two as he walked to the small kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer, hesitating as he thought better and grabbing a soda instead. He headed into the bedroom, wanting to relax on the bed, when his cellphone rang.  
He pulled it out of his inside jacket pocket and looked at the unfamiliar number. "Hello?" he asked as he sat on the bed.  
"Lupin?"  
"Yeah...who is this?"  
"This is Lori."  
"Oh, hi Lori."  
"I...I got a call earlier today," she said, her voice sounding as though it would break any second.  
Worry fell over Lupin, his heart beating faster as a queasy feeling came over his stomach.  
"Jigen's in the hospital. His group was attacked. There was a bombing or something..." She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. "They said they'd call me when they got more information."  
Lupin didn't say a word, listening as tears began to roll down his face. He could only nod as Lori talked, telling him what info she had received. She then got off, not wanting to miss any calls.  
Lupin's hand slowly lowered from his face, eventually falling onto the bed as he gazed off.  
"Who was that?" Goemon asked as Lupin came out from the bedroom.  
Lupin didn't answer, only plopped himself into the chair near them and stared off.  
"Lupin?" Goemon asked.  
"Lupin? What is it?" Fujiko stood and walked to the chair, crouching down and holding his hand as she stared into his eyes.  
"That was Lori," he said in an emotionless tone. "Jigen's in the hospital and..." He choked up, his words becoming sobs as he bowed his head and cried.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, so this is the end of part 2 and we're finally onto the summary of this story. :o Wow, my random sig thing is actually randomizing for me. It's a christmas miracle. :D You know how they have the thing where the fish a various sizes eats each other? They need one of those with humans. And it could end with bigfoot eating everyone. Yeah. :3 I've been saying "yo" a lot, but out loud. I hope nobody hears me. xP I told my dog twice today to "Hurry up, yo!" -rambles on and on- Hippies. Dirty filthy hippies...living in my shoe. :x

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Twenty Four-

Lori had called Lupin later that night, informing him that Jigen's injuries were major and that he was being treated in a hospital in Germany. She told him she was leaving the next morning, Lupin saying they'd do the same. 

"Kind of funny, huh," Lupin said, sandwiched between Fujiko and Goemon on the plane.  
Neither replied, Fujiko staring out the window while Goemon meditated.  
"Ending up where this whole thing started," he finished. He glanced to the others and then sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

The plane landed and Lupin got themselves a car, skipping getting themselves a room and going straight to the hospital.  
Goemon asked one of the nurses at the front desk where Jigen was. He was told and then relayed that to Lupin and Fujiko, the three walking to the area.  
They sat in the waiting area, none talking as time seemed to crawl by.

Almost four hours later Lori walked in. "Hey," she said, sitting across from them. She was a little nervous, as she didn't know the three and felt she didn't quite belong. "Has the doctor come in?"  
The three shook their heads, none making eye contact with her.  
"Oh..." Her eyes glanced around the room, the feelings of not belonging growing.  
"Did you hear anything else?" Fujiko asked.  
"No, they haven't called me since last night." She sighed, staring down at her fumbling hands in her lap.  
"Hey," Fujiko said softly, getting up and sitting next to her. She comforted her, the two finally ending up hugging one another as each cried softly.

Two hours after Lori arrived, one of the doctors entered, approaching the four as they stared up at him.  
"You're here for Daisuke Jigen?" the doctor asked, getting nods in reply.  
"Is he okay?" Lori asked as she held in her tears.  
"Well, he suffered some major injuries and it's going to be a rough road ahead for him, but he is going to make it."  
The four sighed and smiled in relief, a huge worry off their chests.  
"What were the major injuries?" Goemon asked as the doctor was about to speak.  
"He suffered from some shrapnel wounds, both in his right arm and his back. Unfortunately, some damage was done to his spine, causing him to lose movement in his legs."  
"He's paralyzed?" Lori asked, getting more upset.  
The doctor nodded slowly.  
"Does he know?" Lupin asked.  
The doctor nodded again. "He was awake when he was brought in. He also suffered third degree burns to his right arm, right leg and the right side of his neck and face."  
"Can we see him?" Lori asked.  
"He just got out of surgery, so he won't be awake for a while, but I can take you to his room, if you like."  
The four followed the doctor down a couple hallways and to the ICU area, where the door was unlocked and they were let in.  
The doctor pointed to his room, the four heading to it and standing outside, staring through the glass.  
Jigen layed still in the bed, the blankets up to his chest. The right side of his face was covered in gauze, his neck was wrapped and his right arm was completely wrapped, up to his shoulder.  
Lupin relaxed upon seeing him, as he was picturing something a lot worse. Fujiko and Lori also seemed happy with what they saw. Goemon, though, took it the hardest, staring for a few seconds before choking up and quickly leaving the room.  
The three watched, Lupin excusing himself as he followed, catching up with Goemon in the outer waiting room.  
Goemon sat in one of the chairs, his elbows resting on his knees, body hunched over with hands over face as he cried.  
Lupin saw this and immediately became upset. He had never seen Goemon really show his emotions like this before. And to see it now hurt. "Goemon..." He walked slowly towards him, sitting down in the next chair. "It's going to be okay," he said in a soft voice as his hand rubbed Goemon's back.  
"No," Goemon sobbed. "It's not okay. He-he can't even walk! Is that okay?"  
"Goemon, just calm down," Lupin said as he backed away slightly.  
"Why'd it happen to him?" Goemon asked as his anger level dropped a bit. "It's just...it doesn't seem fair."  
"We got him back, though. He could have..." Lupin sighed and stared off at the tiled floor.  
"I wanted him back the way he left," Goemon whined as he wiped away the tears.  
"We can't always get what we want."  
Goemon stared down at his lap as he tried to stop crying.  
"Hey, come here," Lupin said, wrapping his arms around Goemon.  
Goemon leaned over, resting his face near Lupin's right shoulder.  
"Just let it all out," Lupin whispered as tears fell from his eyes, continuing to hold Goemon with gentle arms. "Let it all out..."


	25. Chapter 25

I was stuck on this chapter for forever. :x And you know who's to blame, right? Uh huh, that's right. Al mother effing Gore, yo! -does stupid hand things and then gets shot-

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Twenty Five-

The next few weeks were tough on everyone, but the four all remained strong for Jigen, who hadn't yet showed any emotional changes towards his condition.  
All but Lupin seemed happy at the fact. Lupin knew Jigen better. He knew he was keeping everything in, faking it just like he and the others were.

"Why does that anger you?" Fujiko asked, trying to understand as she and Lupin had dinner the night before Jigen's release.  
Lupin shrugged. "I just feel like...like he's lying to us. Like he doesn't think we can help him through this. Like-"  
"Lupin, this is Jigen we're talking about. Do you really expect him to just all of a sudden open up to us?"  
Lupin sighed. "I guess you're right. I just thought that maybe..."  
"That he'd magically change?"  
He shrugged and grinned. "Odder things have happened, right?"  
"Just let him do his own thing, okay? He'll change with time."  
Lupin stared down at his food, not answering.

Lupin and Fujiko walked up to the door for the room Jigen was in, standing in it as the doctor explained things over to Jigen and Lori.  
"I'll leave all of the information at the front desk," the doctor said after he finished explaining. "And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me or Doctor Hughes."  
"Thank you, Doctor," Lori said.  
The doctor nodded, then nodded and smiled at Lupin and Fujiko as he left.  
"Hey," Jigen said as they walked towards him. "Where's Goemon?"  
"He's coming," Lupin said.  
Lupin had never told the others about what had happened between them that one day. Goemon asked him not to and Lupin made a promise he wouldn't.  
It was more suprising to Lupin than anything, for it showed him that Goemon could be human, that he was vulnerable to such emotions. To Goemon, it just showed him how weak of a man he was, how he let his feelings take over and control him.  
"So," Lupin started, "where are you two going from here?"  
"Back to Texas," Jigen said. "Probably look for a house around the Dallas area."  
"That sounds nice," Fujiko said with a smile.  
"How much physical therapy do you have?" Lupin asked. "I heard the doctor say six months."  
"Six plus," Jigen said with a shrug. "Depends."  
"Oh."  
They all looked towards Goemon as he entered the room. He stood behind Lupin and Fujiko, never saying a word, only giving a small nod to Jigen, who smiled and nodded back.  
"When are you getting out of here?" Fujiko asked.  
"In a few hours, I guess," Jigen answered. "I have to sign some stuff, gather my things, get dressed..." He shrugged.  
"All right," Lupin said. "Well, we haven't eaten yet, so we're all gonna go and-"  
"Yeah, that's fine," Jigen said, seeing that Lupin felt kind of bad for leaving him. "I'll still be here. Once I get ready there's someone I want to see first, so you can just wait for me when you're done."  
"Okay," Lupin said. "See you in a few, then." He smiled and gave a small wave, he, Fujiko and Goemon leaving the room.  
"That's so sweet," Lori said.  
"Hmm?" Jigen, broken from his thoughts looked up at her.  
"How much they care about you."  
Jigen didn't answer, looking back at and staring out the door.

A couple of hours later the doctor arrived with some papers on a clipboard. Jigen signed them the best he could, Lori getting handed the copies and some other information. After a short talk from the doctor, Jigen was released.  
Lori helped him get dressed and then gathered up his things. The special wheelchair ordered for him was wheeled in and he was helped into it.  
"In a way, I'm going to kind of miss this place." Jigen took a last look around his room.  
"Why is that?" Lori wondered.  
"After seeing some of the others in here, it made me feel fortunate I came out with what I did."  
"Yeah," Lori sighed, wheeling him out of the room and down the hallway.  
She pushed him down several hallways, stopping at a closed door. "Is this the room?"  
Jigen nodded. He was afraid of what he would see inside, what had become of the person in the bed.  
"You ready?"  
Jigen nodded again, Lori opening the door and pushing him inside.  
"I'll leave you two," she whispered in his ear as she bent down to kiss his cheek, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.  
The man in the bed stirred awake, sensing someone watching in.  
"Hey, Aberton," Jigen said as the man looked at him.  
"Jigen?" Aberton said, his voice low and hoarse. "I never...expected to see...you here."  
Both of his arms and hands were in soft casts. His lower body was covered with blankets, but Jigen suspected something similar on his legs. His face bore some scars and his breathing was labored, but other than that he looked pretty good, especially since the last time Jigen had seen him.  
"What...what happened to you?" he asked Jigen as he layed with his eyes closed.  
"Got too close to a bomb."  
Aberton smiled. "Rookie mistake...right?"  
Jigen laughed. "Yeah, I guess. How are you feeling?"  
"Everyday gets...better, I guess." He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I got my...my casts removed." He lifted up his arms. "Some of my...fingers don't move." He lifted one hand and bent his fingers, only his thumb and index finger moving. "I'm blind in one eye," he said with a shrug. "I'm alive, though. Fucked up...but alive." He laughed and closed his eyes.  
"That's one way of looking at it, I guess."  
Aberton smiled and shrugged. "So...what happened? How did I...get out?"  
Jigen's smile faded as he looked down at his lap. After composing himself, he told Aberton all that had happened, from the time their vehicle was attacked to the point where he blacked out.  
When he was done both were silent, staring off.  
"Do you regret going?" Jigen asked, breaking the long silence.  
"No," Aberton answered without thought. "Do you?"  
"Sometimes. I don't know... Maybe when the nightmares end, maybe I'll learn something from all of this."  
"Yeah, maybe." Aberton sighed, staring off at the ceiling.


	26. Chapter 26

I forgot what I was going to write here. xD This chapter came out kind of weird and sort of long and it completely changed in the middle from it's original idea, which was better I thought, but oh well. I am so hungry... -plans out a secret night time fridge raid with blue prints and everything- Thermal camera... -gonk- I want one...

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Twenty Six-

Jigen and Lori got to the main waiting room, which was close to the front doors of the hospital. Lupin, Goemon and Fujiko were waiting for them, standing and walking towards them.  
They spent the rest of the day together, mainly talking to try and cheer themselves up. They then had a nice dinner together, one filled with laughing and happy conversation.  
And then, like the other times, they parted ways at the airport, saying their goodbyes and heading off, back to their current way of life.

Lupin and Fujiko headed back to Paris. Their relationship had strengthened even more, the two closer than they had ever been. And although they should have been happy at this, both couldn't help but wonder if the new bond wasn't because their love had grown, but because they both needed some sort of comfort during the hard times.

Goemon had returned to Japan, feeling he needed to train more. He felt it better to release his sorrow and pain in training and not through emotions. Crying wasn't really something he grew up accepting. A man was supposed to be strong during the hardest of times. And now Goemon needed to achieve this strength.

Jigen and Lori had returned to Texas, to Lori's small house. They immediately started to search for something bigger, money not being an issue for either of them. Five weeks later they were moved into a large three bedroom and two bath one story home.

"What are you thinking?" Lori turned her head towards Jigen, who was laying on his back next to her.  
Jigen shrugged, the light of the full moon shining through the window helping Lori see his response.  
She smiled, sighing happily and resting her head on his chest, the sounds of his heart comforting to hear once again.  
Jigen brought his hand up to her head, slowly stroking her hair as both fell asleep.

Lori was woken up a few hours later by Jigen's laughter. But it wasn't a pleasant laugh. It was more angry and evil. In between the laughs was some mumbling, Lori able to make out some swearing and the word "die", which was said numerous times.  
She sat up, staring in worry at him, not knowing what to do. Should she wake him up? Should she let it pass? Should she go on like she never heard it?  
She sighed, laying back down, the laughter and mumbling subsiding, leaving a quiet bedroom once again.

Breakfast for the two was quiet. Lori thought over last night. She tried to get herself to blurt it all out, but she was afraid of his reaction.  
At lunch she had mustered enough courage, a long sigh preceding her words. "What do you dream about?" She felt that was innocent enough, a nice lead in.  
Jigen looked up from his plate, giving a confused look. "I don't know. Most of the time I don't think I even have dreams. Why?"  
"I was just wondering." She stared down at her plate, a few minutes of silent passing. "You were laughing last night."  
Another look of confusion from Jigen. "That's...nice?"  
"No, it's not nice," she said, her frustrations growing. "You were laughing and it was evil. You kept wanting people to die and you were swearing and saying "die" over and over again."  
Jigen looked worried. He didn't remember anything of what she said, but he knew it to be true. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I should have told you."  
"Told me what?" Fear started to fill her. Fear and helplessness. "What's wrong with you?"  
"It's some...post traumatic...thing." He shrugged. "One of the doctors says it eventually passes, but that I need to go to some psychiatrist or something."  
"You don't remember any of what you dream, do you?"  
"Sometimes," he said with a slow nod.  
"What are they?"  
"Nothing I want to talk about."  
"But, if it will help you, then-"  
"Look, I said I don't want to talk about them, all right?!" he yelled, glaring at her and then leaving the table.  
His outburst was sudden, something Lori wasn't used to. His doctor had warned her that he may change, but she never thought it'd be like this.

There were only a few more angry outbursts throughout the week. Lori decided not to react to them, just to let them go, as hard as it was. Most of the time Jigen was quiet and kept to himself. Only when he drank did he seem to become his normal self.  
Lori loved him as him, but she didn't want to have him become more of a drunk than he was just for her own needs. She figured she could adapt to his quiet side.  
He was especially quiet after his physical therapy sessions and this time was no different.  
She parked the car in the garage, the door closing behind them. Jigen opened his door and waited for her to come around. She struggled like she always did with the wheel chair, finally getting it set up and helping him into it.  
"I'm just gonna take a nap on the couch," he told her as she followed him into the house.  
She didn't say anything, as he always napped on the couch after his sessions.  
That evening Jigen was still asleep, Lori busy doing laundry and making some dinner. While the food was simmering she left to get the items out of the drier and took them back to the dining room to fold them, doing that and placing everything back in the basket, heading off to put the clothes away.  
She slid open the closet door to their bedroom, placing some of Jigen's shirts on the shelves. Seeing something sticking out from under the stack of clean pants she took a closer look.  
She stared down at the notebook she held, looking back towards the door then back at the book. Setting down the empty basket, she sat on the edge of the bed and opened the notebook.  
What was inside shocked her. Horrible nightmares and thoughts all in Jigen's handwriting. The first page was the explanation for the book, as if Jigen had to tell himself why he was doing it.  
"Doctor Sai told me to write out anything I felt like getting off my chest," the page contained, "and so I guess I'll do this. It won't work. It won't change anything. In fact, it'll do the exact opposite, as this crap will still be around for me or for others to see.  
So, I guess I'll just write about my dream last night, since I really have nothing else to write..."  
It then went into a very detailed description of his dream, where he found himself back in China fighting. He seemed to leave nothing out, even including the clothing the others around him were wearing and what he estimated the temperature to be.  
Lori gasped at the level of violence the dream contained, unable to read the whole thing and skipping a few pages ahead.  
"I'm getting so sick of this room, of this hospital, of this damn city. Three people have died in the next bed since I got here. How the hell am I supposed to feel better when people are dying next to me?  
And then yesterday Lupin came in with his stupid problems, bitching about Fujiko or some shit. And then Lori was going on about her aunt or someone. Am I supposed to care? Well, I don't. I don't fucking care. I can't fucking walk and do you hear me bitching about it?  
Sometimes I wish I hadn't given Lupin my damn Magnum..."  
Lori looked up quickly as she heard a noise from the other room. Getting up, she put the book back where she found it, grabbing the basket and walking back towards the garage.  
"Can you get me my pills?" Jigen mumbled as she walked by. "I think I left them in the car."  
"Sure," she said as she continued walking. She went out to the car, finding his bottle of Vicoden laying on the floor in front of the passenger seat. She then returned with them. "Let me get you some water," she said as she handed him the bottle, quickly coming back with a bottle of water and handing it to him.  
"Thanks," he said in a tired voice.  
"Is there anything else you need?"  
"I'm fine for now, thanks." He took three of the pills and downed some water, laying back down and closing his eyes as he let out a long sigh.  
Lori returned to the garage, leaning up against the washing machine. The words in the notebook upset her. She now knew what he was going through and she knew there was nothing she could do to help. With a flood of emotions raging through her, she wrapped her arms around her and sobbed. 


	27. Chapter 27

Here is a nice short chapter just to get things moving. And to keep the story from becoming dead, since if I don't work on something for a while it becomes dead. xP I don't like the new sign in thing. It told me to type in the two words. The first time the first word all I made out was a "p" and a "j" so then the second time there was no second word. I was confused.

Also, I layed out the basics for this story, even though I should never do that ever, with my poor record of stories becoming utter crap when I try to lay it all out, but anyway, run on sentences are fun, I have estimated this story will have 35 chapters. And oh yeah, the phone conversation is so ugh, but I couldn't think of how to write it. xD I find it funny that my cat has like 10 nicknames, so she is rarely called by her name. And all her nicknames are derogatory. :D Fun!

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Twenty Seven-  
Over the next few days Lori continued sneaking in a few pages of the notebook. Some of the things made her laugh and some made her cry. Most were too gruesome for her to want to read.  
Despite the things she discovered about Jigen, life was still the same. She felt as though nothing could disrupt their way of living. Her feelings, though, would be short lived.

The phone rang, Lori rushing out to get it. "Hello?"  
"Hi, is Jigen there?" a woman asked.  
"Here," Lori said as she handed Jigen the phone, going back to her daily chores.  
"Hello?" Jigen asked.  
"It's good to hear your voice again."  
"Miller? Hey. How have you been?"  
"I'm alive, so life's pretty good. I was sorry to hear about what happened to you."  
"Yeah," Jigen said as he shrugged. "It could have been worse."  
"That's one way of looking at it, I guess. So, what have you been up to?"  
Jigen told her everything that had happened. They continued talking and having a great time for the next hour.  
Lori couldn't help but overhear parts of it as she passed. She couldn't say she was pleased that he seemed to open up more to Miller than to her, but she didn't want to make a point of it.  
"Friend of yours?" she asked as Jigen turned the phone off and set it next to him.  
"We fought together in China," he said, not really wanting to talk about it. "What are you cooking? It smells really good."  
"Lasagna," she answered playfully as she sat down next to him. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll get some."  
"And maybe if you're lucky you'll get some," he said with a grin.  
"I didn't think you could."  
"Could what? I'm talking about the lasagna." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, both moving towards one another and kissing. Jigen layed her down, laying on top of her as they continued kissing.

Miller called multiple times over the next three days. And even though Jigen enjoyed talking to her, Lori could tell the visits depressed him. It was almost as if he still wished he was still there.  
The calls also depressed Lori, as she couldn't get Jigen to open up, but a friend was able to get him to without any trouble at all.  
"Miller again?" Lori asked as she came out to take Jigen to bed.  
"Yeah." Jigen stared off, his face expressionless. "I'm just gonna sleep out here for tonight."  
"Oh, okay." Lori became a little more worried. "Let me get you some blankets."  
She grabbed a couple and set them on the couch. "You going to be okay?"  
"Yeah," he said with a smile and a nod. "I'll be fine."  
"Goodnight," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Have a good sleep," he said as she left.

Lori layed in bed for the next few hours. She wasn't tired and couldn't sleep. Jigens change in mood troubled her. And Millers consistent calls angered her.  
She sat up in bed and sighed. Sleep was useless at that point. Getting out of bed, she went to the closet, grabbing the notebook and going to the bathroom, locking the door and sitting down.  
She wanted to know more about who Miller was. And she was hoping since the two fought together that Jigen would bring her up.  
An hour of reading had completely drained Lori of all her emotions. The battles Jigen wrote about were horrific. Lori had never imaged the emotional strain one in a war feels. The things they see, the smells, the actions they are forced to take, Lori shuddered at it all.  
Towards the end of the journal she had found what she was looking for, but not what she expected.  
"And then there's Miller," he had written. "She lives for this shit. It's the only life she knows, one of war and the military. To die in battle would be a great honor for her. And I don't understand it. She tries to act tough, but walking into a village full of dead bodies, she breaks a little. She never shows it, though, but you can tell. It's there. Yet she still goes on acting the tough soldier role. I feel sorry for her, for how she is. Maybe, in a way, I do love her. Maybe her love for me isn't wasted."  
Lori closed the book, her eyes gazing at the wall, her mind taking in what she read. She got up nd left the bathroom, returning the book and crawling into bed, the emotions hitting her as tears rolled down her face.


	28. Chapter 28

Holy crap, I actually finished this chapter. :o It came out a little odder (I always say that... xD) than I wanted, but it's done and it gets the point across. And there are only seven chapters left, so there's like three major things crammed into them. xD I'm most likely going to work on this story until it's done and then see if I can figure out the superhero story. Who knew coming up with dumb little tasks would be so hard. xP -hums along to Roses From The South-

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Twenty Eight-  
A week had passed and the calls from Miller continued. They weren't as frequent, but they were still ongoing. Lori put up with it the best she could, but tensions between she and Jigen were rising.  
"Hey," Jigen said as the two were returning from the doctors. "I need you to drive me to the airport tomorrow."  
Lori was silent, glancing over at him.  
"Miller has a couple days free before she has to go back to base and she's flying in tomorrow afternoon."  
"I see."  
"What's wrong?" He looked over at her, seeing she was mad. "Too little notice? Did you have plans or something?"  
"No. It's just..." She sighed. "Do you think her coming here is for the best?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked with a laugh.  
"It's just that since she's been calling you've sort of changed."  
"Changed how?"  
She shrugged. "You've just changed."  
"I guess. Maybe I have, but it doesn't mean anything."  
"Do you love her?" she quickly asked, regretting it afterwords.  
Jigen stared at her and then laughed. "What are you talking about? She's a friend. That's it."  
"Are you sure? Does she...?"  
"Look, Lori," he started, beginning to get angry, "we fought together, all right? We saved each others ass a few times. We talked to pass the time. That's it. Don't be pulling this jealousy bullshit on me."  
"I'm sorry," she sighed. 

The next morning Lori helped Jigen get ready. She then drove him to the airport, where they sat and waited for Miller.  
She arrived about twenty minutes later, wearing her combat boots and her camo duds, an olive green bag held firmly in her right hand.  
"Hey there," she said, setting her bag down as she bent over to hug Jigen. "It's so good to see you again."  
Jigen hugged her back. "It's good to see you, too." He smiled as he stared into her eyes after she straightened out. "Oh," he said, noticing Miller glancing at Lori. "This is Lori. Lori, this is Miller."  
"Hi," Miller said, nodding to Lori.  
Lori only smiled.  
"So, is there somewhere we can get a drink?" Miller asked.  
"Sure, there's lots of places," Jigen answered.  
"Well, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do, so if it's okay, I'm just gonna go on home."  
Jigen looked at Lori with a slight look of confusion.  
"It was nice meeting you, Miller," Lori said, putting on a smile.  
"It was nice to met you, as well," Miller said.  
Lori nodded, turning and leaving the two.  
Jigen watched her, sighing quietly while shaking his head at her behavior. "Well, if you want, I can show you around."  
"I'd love that." Miller looked down at him and smiled, the two leaving the terminal.

Lori cried the whole drive back to the house. She knew Jigen was lying to her. She knew Miller was more than just a friend. And the more she thought about it, the more upset she got.  
She parked the car into the garage, sitting there for a few minutes while trying to calm down. Unable to, she left the car and went inside.  
She wandered the house, too angry to do anything. Nothing helped in making her feel better and even the house made it all worse. The few memories she had there ran through her mind, some making her smile as the tears continued to fall.  
"Why are you doing this, Lori?" she asked herself with a laugh. "If he didn't love you, he would have left you long ago. Stop being such a smothering idiot..." She let out a sigh and shook her head as she gazed at the ceiling.  
Her mood brightened slightly as she found things to do to keep her busy. Most of all, it kept her mind from wandering.

"I had a great time tonight." Miller looked over at Jigen with a big smile on her face.  
"I did, too," he said. It was now almost eleven at night, the two of them gone for nine hours, busy talking, seeing the sights, eating and drinking.  
"Is your girlfriend going to be mad?"  
Jigen shrugged and smiled at her. "Probably, but I'll handle it."  
Miller laughed, pulling to the curb in front of Jigen's house. She got out, helping set up his wheel chair and then helping him into it. "I leave tomorrow night at ten, so maybe we can do this again. That is if you don't get in trouble." She grinned.  
"I'd love to do this again."  
Miller nodded, standing in front of him. She grabbed both of his hands, bending down and kissing him on the lips.  
Jigen was surprised, but didn't show any resistance.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Miller said with a smile, heading back to the car and waving him goodbye as he made his way to the front of the house.  
"Is that how you say goodbye?" Lori stood near the door, glaring as Jigen came in.  
"No, that's how she said goodbye, okay?" Jigen glared at her and sighed in anger. "I wasn't expecting it. It just happened. Stop being so fucking jealous!"  
"Anything else you want to share with me?" Lori crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Damn it, Lori. What the hell is your problem?"  
"'Oh, this is Lori.' That's my problem. It was as if you forgot I was even there. And then I just get 'this is Lori' and not 'this is Lori, the woman I love, the woman who takes care of me, the woman who is there when I need her, the woman-'"  
"You can stop now. I get it. Jesus." He mumbled something under his breath as he got himself on the couch. "And she already knows you're my girlfriend, so there was no need to tell her again."  
"So? What'd you two do?"  
Jigen laughed. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing or that Lori was making a big deal over it. "We drove around, talked, ate and had some drinks. That's it. I swear to you, Lori, that's all we did."  
"In nine hours?"  
Jigen groaned. "Okay, fine, what do want me to say? Do you want me to say we slept together? Is that it? Okay, fine! I fucked her all night long, since I'm so capable of doing that! Are you happy now?!"  
"You're such an asshole!" she said as she went to the closet to grab a coat.  
"Yeah, that makes sense! I'm the asshole! I'm not the one accusing someone of cheating on me when they didn't, Lori!"  
"Fuck you!" She put on her coat and started towards the garage.  
"Where are you going?!" he yelled. "Damn it, Lori! Knock this the fuck off!" The door to the garage slammed closed, Jigen letting out a loud growl of anger.  
He grabbed the phone, keeping it near him while he stared off angrily at the black screen of the television set.


	29. Chapter 29

xD This story is becoming a laugh a second. Honestly, I long for the days of the senile sweater lady. Maybe I'll add her later on. This thing needs some comedy before it ends, geez.

And yeah, there's a lot of swearing, more so than any of the other chapters, but my mood right now is awful. How is it getting so late so quickly? This is effing retarded! I wanted to play some games, but maybe I'll bore myself with css before bed. xP

Hot tea is hot. :x -burns mouth and does my 'holy crap that was effing hot why did I take a big gulp' dance-

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Twenty Nine-  
Hours had passed, Lori still not coming back. 'Probably at some relatives house,' Jigen thought.  
During that time he started wishing he hadn't gotten angry. He wished that he didn't have such a short temper and that he would have just talked to her.  
"I guess I could call her..." He sighed, staring down at the phone. After a long hesitation, he forced himself to pick it up and call her. He wasn't too happy to hear her phone ringing in the kitchen. "Damn it," he sighed, setting the phone down and rubbing his face with both hands.  
He wanted to stay up for when she came back, if she ever did. And if she ever did leave him for good, she'd have to come back for her stuff. "And then I'll tell her then..." he muttered, now half asleep.  
He yawned, his eyelids growing heavy.  
The next sound he heard was a knock at the door. He opened his eyes, the clock by the television reading a little past four in the morning. "I'll be there in a minute," he said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He let out a long sigh, opening his eyes and getting himself into his wheelchair, making the short trip to the door. "Yeah?" he asked in hesitation, two cops standing outside his door.  
"Is this the residence of..." The officer looked down at the small notebook in his hand. "Lori Glynn?"  
"Yeah. What is this about?"  
"Are you her husband?" the cop asked.  
"Boyfriend." He looked at both the officers, the one in the back looking like he wondered why he was brought along. "What's going on?"  
"Your girlfriend was involved in an accident. She didn't make it. I'm sorry." His words came out slowly, the cop hating this part of his job.  
"What?" Jigen asked, looking up as he took in the officers words. "This...no..." He looked down, shaking his head. Everything suddenly hit him and he broke down crying.  
The two cops stayed for a few minutes, talking to Jigen, offering to take him to see her.  
Jigen declined, saying he wasn't ready. He told them he'd see her when he could face her.  
The cops glanced at one another and then took their leave, offering one last apology before heading to the cruiser.  
Jigen closed the door and turned around, his eyes scanning the living room. They rested on the entrance to the kitchen, as if waiting for Lori to come out like she did so many times before.  
"I should have talked to you," he said through his sobs. "I'm so sorry, Lori. I'm so sorry..." 

It was now five hours later, Jigen sitting emotionless on the couch, his eyes staring at the wall by the front door. He had spent the last few hours crying, apologizing, blaming himself and calling him every name he could think of. And then there was the small part of him that waited for her to come through the door, hoping that it was all just a bad dream.  
The phone next to him rang for the sixth time in the last hour. And once again he didn't hear it, his mind too deep in a blank void.  
Five minutes later the phone rang again. But this time it broke Jigen from his trance. "Yeah," he answered it, his voice hoarse.  
"I was starting to worry," Miller said on the other line. "Is everything okay? You sound awful."  
"Lori...she's dead," he managed to get out before once again crying.  
Miller gasped. "I'll be right over," she said before hanging up.  
Ten minutes later, she had pulled up to the curb, rushing from the car and to the house. She immediately reached for the door knob, not even thinking, and let herself in. Seeing Jigen on the couch, she ran to him, sitting next to him as the two embraced each other, both crying but for different reasons.  
"It's all my fault..." Jigen said in a low voice. "If it wasn't for..."  
"Hey, come on," Miller said as she tried to calm him. "Stop blaming yourself."  
"But I am to blame," he said. "I had to get all pissed off and..." He sighed, pushing himself away from her and looking off to the side.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She knew he did, but needed some persuading. "What happened?"  
"We had an argument and she left. She was driving too fast...the road curved and she lost control." The more he thought about it, the more he hated himself. He knew that if it wasn't for him, she'd still be alive.  
Miller looked down at her lap. She knew the argument was over her. She could tell Lori didn't like her. 'That kiss probably didn't help any,' she said as she kicked herself inside. 'If I hadn't have come here...' "I'm sorry," she said with a sad sigh.  
The two sat silently for a few minutes, both staring off in separate directions, both feeling bad and blaming themselves for what had happened.  
"Do you have someone who can help you?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
"I can manage," he answered, knowing full well he couldn't.  
He knew that Goemon and Lupin and even Fujiko would help him with anything he needed, but he didn't want their pity. For now he just wanted to drown himself in guilt. He felt that was all he deserved.

Miller had stayed until that night, helping Jigen in any way she could. He tried to stay sane for her sake. She didn't need to go back into a war zone with something nagging on her mind. So, he mourned on the inside, laughing and acting calm on the outside.  
"It wasn't your fault, okay?" He looked at her, very seriously, in the eyes. "I overreacted. This is on me, all right?"  
Miller sighed and stared down.  
"All right?" he repeated.  
She nodded.  
"I wanted you here and I'm glad you came. I'm just an asshole sometimes." He sighed.  
"Sometimes?" she said, trying to lightening her mood by teasing him.  
"Yeah, sometimes." He gave a slight smile. "You should hurry before you miss your flight."  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"  
"I'm sure," he said.  
Miller stood and started slowly towards the door. Leaving him was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to stay, to help him, but the last thing she wanted was her superiors on her ass about abandoning her duties. She turned towards him, rushing up and giving him one last hug, neither saying anything as she rushed out the door.  
"I'm an asshole," he muttered, staring at the door. "Just like you said, Lori." He sighed, plopping himself on his back onto the couch and staring off at the ceiling.

His dreams that night weren't any different. They were the same nightmares that usually frequented his mind as he slept. But this night he was aware of it, waking up screaming in a cold sweat, his heart racing as he gasped for breath.  
And this night, when he wanted to share it with someone, when he needed someone to talk to, there was nobody else around but him.  
Needing to release his feelings, he began to talk aloud to Lori, talking as if she was there next to him. He then laughed in the middle of telling his dream. "She wouldn't even want to haunt me," he said. "How did I fuck up so bad?" He stared off, the tears once again coming, his mind once again wandering as he blamed himself for everything that ever went wrong.  
He spotted his bottle of vicoden near the TV set, sitting up and getting him into his wheelchair. "Fuck this," he muttered, grabbing the bottle and then making his way into the kitchen and grabbing an unopened bottle of scotch. "What's the damn point anymore?"  
He made his way back to the living room, back to the couch. "I'm sorry, Lori..." He opened the bottle of vicoden, pouring them into his mouth, downing them with th whole bottle of scotch. He then layed down, waiting for the two to work their magic, hoping to fall in a long and endless slumber as he closed his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

I should never be allowed to have exacto knives around me. xD Let's just say I use them for the most dumbest things. I just quickly wrote this thing up tonight, as I had the idea. It changed from the previous idea, but everything still works out. My poor thumb! -gonk- And I made the town name up, as I didn't want to be exact and have to pull out a map or anything. Now for food and games. Enjoy the chapter. :3

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Thirty-  
"Where have you been?" Fujiko asked.  
Lupin entered the house, a half spent cigarette in his mouth, a small canvas bag in his left hand. "Places," he said.  
She eyed the bag, getting excited. "Is that my present?"  
"Maybe," he said with a grin, turning from her as she made a grab for it. "It's for tonight, so no peeking."  
She let out a small growl. Lupin was always like this on her birthdays. But then, he did work hard for what he got her, as her gifts were never usual items.  
"Our dinner reservation is for seven, so that still leaves us with a few hours to kill," he said in a flirting manner.  
"And what makes you think I want to spend it with you," she teased. She quickly reached out for the bag and grabbed it.  
"Hey!" Lupin blurted out as he glared at her. "Come on, Fujiko. I went to a lot of trouble to get that for you. At least wait a while to see what it is."  
"Okay, fine," she sighed, giving the bag a good feel before handing it back to Lupin. To her disappointment, whatever it was was in a box about the size of her fist, leaving her no clue as to what it was.  
He snatched the bag from her and walked into the den, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table. "Can I trust you not to look in the bag?" he asked.  
She grinned. "Fine, I won't look until tonight. But..." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're going to have to keep me occupied so my curiosity doesn't get the best of me."  
"I think I can do that," he said as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her. Just then the phone in his jacket started to ring.  
"It might be important," Fujiko said as Lupin kissed her neck.  
"They can leave a message," he replied before laying her down on the couch. 

"If this is Jigen, Goemon or Fujiko, you know what to do. If this happens to be Zenigata, stop calling me!"  
There was a beep and Goemon slammed the receiver down, refusing to talk to some machine. He turned from the phone at the hotel desk and walked out the door.  
He didn't understand Lupin, but then he didn't think even Lupin understood Lupin.  
Goemon had tried calling Jigen that morning, something he tried to do on a weekly basis, sometimes a couple times a week, just to check in. Either Lori or Jigen would answer every time. It was like a pattern each expected. But this morning, Goemon got no answer, calling back several times with no results.  
And now he got the same with Lupin, although with Jigen he was worried and with Lupin he was just annoyed.  
Goemon wanted to go to Jigen's residence and see for himself if his friend was all right, but he only knew the area in which he lived and not the exact address. And the one person who knew refused to answer his phone.  
Goemon sighed, heading somewhere to get something to eat.

Lupin and Fujiko were on their way home, dinner having gone greatly. Fujiko sat in the passenger seat, staring down at her gift, a giant emerald worth millions.  
"I'm glad you like your gift," Lupin said with a grin.  
"I love it," she said with a small giggle. "And I love you." She stretched over and kissed his cheek.  
"That's what they all say," he said with a happy sigh.  
His phone rang, this time Fujiko grabbing and answering it. "Yeah?"  
"Fujiko, where's Lupin?" Goemon asked, his voice slightly irritated.  
"Oh, hey Goemon. He's right here." She handed the phone off to Lupin.  
"Hey Goemon."  
"I need Jigen's address."  
Lupin grinned. "Sure. It's 1349 Birch Street in Lofton. Is that it?"  
Goemon scribbled it down. "Yeah, thank you."  
"So, what's the deal?"  
"I tried calling him several times and he never answered. I want to see if he's okay."  
"Aww, how sweet, you're worried." Lupin laughed.  
"This isn't a joke, Lupin," Goemon said in anger.  
"Okay, fine, I'm sorry. Well, tell me how it goes, okay?"  
"Yeah," Goemon sighed as he hung up.  
Lupin looked at Fujiko and shrugged. "Jigen isn't answering his phone."  
"Well, that's unusual."  
"I know." Lupin's expression got serious, he and Fujiko getting closer to the estate.

Goemon got to the airport, getting a ticket to Dallas. Some hours later, the plane landed and Goemon arranged to be driven to the address he was given.  
Almost an hour after getting of the plane, he was leaving the taxi, paying the driver and then walking to the front of the house.  
He knocked loudly, calling out Jigen's name several times. Not getting any kind of answer, he tried to the door handle, finding it locked. With no other choice, he took his sword to it, cutting it off and pushing the door open.  
The house was still and dimly lit. Scanning the house, he saw Jigen on the couch on the far end of the room.  
"Jigen!" he said as he rushed over near him. He spotted the empty pill bottle and the empty bottle of scotch on the floor. "Jigen..."

Lupin groaned, his phones ring tone waking him up. He brought his pillow over his head, trying to block out the noise.  
"Lupin," Fujiko mumbled as she was also awaken from the phone, which was now getting on her nerves as it continued to ring. "Lupin!" she growled, sitting up yanking the pillow away.  
"What?" he whined. Coming to his senses, he noticed the ringing, reaching over and grabbing the cell phone sitting on the lamp table. "Yeah?" He was silent, the one on the other line speaking. "Wait, he what?" He sat up, his face turning serious. "Yeah, we'll be there as fast as we can. Thanks, Goemon."  
"What is it?" Fujiko was now worried as Lupin jumped out of bed and rushed to get some clothes together.  
"It's Jigen. He tried to kill himself."


	31. Chapter 31

The ending of this was inspired by a song. xD It's a songfic without lyrics and without really being a songfic. Holy crap, it's late. Need...sleep...

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Thirty One-  
Lupin and Fujiko had arrived at the hospital after the long trip, their adrenaline keeping them going after all those hours awake.  
Goemon had met them in the lobby. He was calm and in control, a lot different than their last trip at the hospital.  
"What the hell happened?" were the first words out of Lupin's mouth.  
"He consumed a mixture of alcohol and pain killers," Goemon explained in an expressionless voice. "He was barely alive when I arrived at his house."  
"Is-is he okay?" Fujiko asked, full of worry.  
"They had to revive him after he arrived here, but they say he will be fine." He watched as Lupin sat down. "Do you still want to joke about it, Lupin?"  
Lupin jerked his head up, glaring at Goemon. "That was low, Goemon," he said in an angered tone. "I'm just sick of it. Of all of this. One things doesn't add up and I worry about it. That's all I do lately is worry. And I hate it. So I make jokes about things to lighten the mood. I've always done that, Goemon, so why don't you just back off!"  
Goemon stayed silent, his eyes glues to Lupin for a moment before he turned his head and walked outside.  
Fujiko looked at him and then at Lupin, finally looking back at Goemon and following him outside. "Why did you say that to him?"  
Goemon stared off into the distance. "He's irresponsible and it angers me." His voice was still calm and without emotion.  
"That doesn't give you the right to say things like that." Her body began to tense up, a combination of worry, anger and exhaustion that filled her. "Lupin's known Jigen longer than either of us have, so just lay off him, okay?"  
Goemon blinked, his eyes glancing at her. "Fine. I'll apologize." He turned, leaving Fujiko as he headed towards the hospital entrance.  
Fujiko sat down, holding her stomach as it began to hurt, letting her know it lacked food. She stared down at the cement and brick entrance. 'Why would he do that?' she wondered. She looked up, staring at the newspaper racks, an article catching her eye.  
It was a small narrow column on the left hand side, the title of it reading "Niece Of Famous Local Mob Boss Killed".  
"Lori?" Fujiko gasped, reading the subtitle. She grabbed a coin from her purse and stuck it in the machine, pulling out a paper and reading the article. 

Lupin sat holding his head, Goemon sitting next to him. Both were talking when Fujiko ran up to them, both looking up at her.  
"I know why it happened," she said quickly.  
"Why what happened?" Lupin asked.  
"Why Jigen tried to kill himself." She gave him the paper and pointed to the article, Lupin skimming over it.  
"Lori was killed in a car accident," Lupin muttered. "Two nights ago..."  
Goemon looked down, shocked and saddened at the news.

A couple of hours later one of the nurses came in to see them, letting them know Jigen was awake and that they could see him. She then led the three to his room.  
Nobody really wanted to enter, but they forced themselves, Jigen looking at them with half closed eyes.  
"Hey," Lupin said as he stood at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
Jigen only looked away and sighed. He didn't really want them there, although he was glad to see them. He knew what he had done and he knew they'd ask him why and treat him like a little kid over the whole thing. "I'm just tired and light headed."  
"I'm glad you're okay," Lupin said, Goemon and Fujiko echoing the sentiment.  
"Maybe we should let him get some sleep," Fujiko suggested, getting the feeling that Jigen wanted to be left alone.  
Goemon nodded. "Get some rest, Jigen," he said, not really knowing what else to say. "We'll see you tomorrow."  
"Thanks," Jigen said as he stared down at his lap.  
"Yeah, I'll meet you guys in the lobby," Lupin said as Fujiko and Goemon left. He then stood and stared at Jigen.  
"Can't take the hint, I see," Jigen said in irritation.  
"I'm sorry about Lori, but that isn't an excuse for all of this."  
"How would you know?" Jigen shot back. "You'd do the same thing if it were Fujiko and you know it! You're such a fucking hypocrite!"  
Lupin could only glare in response. He knew Jigen was right, although Lupin knew he'd let his friends into his life to help him sort things out. "If only you would have," he found himself saying out loud.  
"If only I would have what?" Jigen asked.  
"If only you would have let us help you instead of being so damn stubborn. You probably wouldn't be here."  
"Yeah, you're right, I wouldn't be here. Because I'd have the help of my friends and they'd sweep me off to some magical land filled with rainbows and ponies! Cut the act, Lupin!"  
"Is that what you think this is, Jigen? Some act?!"  
Jigen glared at Lupin. He knew he was right, but now it was too late to change things. And regretting his actions in that regard would do him no good. He would still be paralyzed. He would still be plagued with the trauma of his war experiences. And Lori would still be gone. 'Lori...'  
"Damn it, Jigen!" Lupin quickly paced the small area at the foot of the bed, stopping and looking back at Jigen.  
Jigen only stared at him, the tightness in his throat not allowing him to say anything.  
"Look at me, Jigen," Lupin said as the tears fell. "We've been through so much. I'm not gonna just let you walk away from everything like that, okay?"  
Jigen cast his glance downwards.  
"You're the only one who really knows me, Jigen," he said in a raised sobbing voice. "This is me! This is real! I'm not putting on some act! You know that!"  
"Lupin..."  
"I don't want to have to remember you from random memories! How could you even think of just leaving me, Jigen?! After all we've been through together?! How?!" He fell forward, resting his head on Jigen's chest as his hands grabbed at the blankets.  
Jigen stayed silent, staring up as began to cry.


	32. Chapter 32

This chapter took way too long to write. xP Was trying to figure out how to cram a lot in without cramming a lot in. Next chapter is more light hearted, I think. Not really sure.

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Thirty Two-  
Lupin finally came out to the lobby. It was no secret that he had been crying. Or that he was quite angry.  
"Here," he said, handing the keys to Fujiko on his way out of the hospital.  
Fujiko and Goemon glanced at each other for a moment, following Lupin out and to the car.  
"So, where are we going?" Fujiko asked, getting in the car and looking over at Lupin as he sat slouched over in the passenger seat.  
"Take me to a hotel," Lupin mumbled. "I just want to sleep."  
"Oh, well, okay. I figured you'd be hungry."  
Lupin closed his eyes and sighed. "Just take me to a hotel, Fujiko."  
Fujiko was silent, starting the car and driving out of the lot.  
She dropped Lupin off in front of the hotel, taking off so she and Goemon could get some food. 

Lupin stepped into his room. Exhausted, he dragged his feet to the bed, collapsing on it and quickly falling to sleep.  
He woke up two hours later to a knocking at the door. Dragging himself out of bed, he answered it, Fujiko and Goemon standing there. Lupin grunted a greeting, going back to bed as the two entered.  
"We got you some food," Fujiko said. "I'm going to stick it in the fridge, okay?" She looked over, Lupin already back asleep.  
Goemon stared silently at him before sitting down in the far corner of the room.  
Fujiko sighed. Not knowing what to do with herself, she headed to the bathroom to take a bath.

"I want him to live with us," Lupin said, glancing up at Fujiko.  
It was almost three in the morning, Lupin now fully awake and Fujiko unable to sleep. The two talked in whispers as they sat facing each other on the bed, Goemon sleeping deeply in the second bed.  
"He's going to need our help," he continued. "He would never have tried killing himself if..." He looked down and sighed.  
"If what?"  
"If I had tried harder to help him."  
Fujiko looked on in sadness. "Lupin, this isn't your fault."  
"I know it's not. I just...I just feel so helpless..."  
"He's going to do what he wants whether we're there for him or not. That's just how he is."  
Lupin scoffed. He could be stubborn at times, but Jigen beat him by far. "Yeah..."  
"Do you think he'll agree to this?"  
Lupin shrugged. "It's worth a try."  
Fujiko smiled and nodded, moving herself over next to him and resting her head on his shoulder as Lupin wrapped an arm around her, the two staring off in silence.

The second round of visitation went a lot smoother. Jigen was on a heavy dose of medication, so he was only half there. And the half that was there was his lighter half.  
He didn't remember anything between he and Lupin the day before, something Lupin was happy about. Although the fact that Lupin still remembered didn't make things any less awkward for him.  
"Hey Lupin," Jigen said with a laugh.  
"Hmm?" Lupin was broken from his thoughts and looked over at him, his face expressionless, the same as it had been since they walked in the room.  
"Remember when that guy wanted to date you?" Jigen laughed a little more. "And how pissed off you got?"  
Goemon looked on in confusion while Fujiko grinned, although she was confused as well.  
Lupin stared at Jigen in annoyance. "You could have let me in on the whole gay bar thing."  
"Gay bar?" Fujiko wondered.  
"It was before you two joined the group," Lupin said, still staring at Jigen.  
"We had to meet the owner of the place for a job," Jigen explained. "He found Lupin attractive and wanted to go out with him. Lupin thought the dinner was to talk business, so he agreed."  
"And what happened?" Fujiko asked, her grin even bigger.  
"I don't want to say." Lupin turned and glared at her. "Let's just say things went a little farther than I wanted them to go."  
Jigen laughed loudly at this.  
Goemon became disturbed and was now concentrating on getting everything he had just heard out of his mind.  
Lupin rolled his eyes upward and sighed. Deep down inside he was happy Jigen was for once laughing, even though it was just the medication taking over his body. He had just wished he had pulled up a more pleasant memory.  
Fujiko moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. "So, Jigen. Did you have any plans for when you get out of here?"  
Jigen forced himself to stop laughing. "I don't know," he sighed, looking off towards the window, a smile still on his face. "I can't go back to that place, though."  
Fujiko glanced at Lupin.  
"Why don't you come live with me and Fujiko," Lupin suggested, glad that something was simple for once.  
"I don't know," Jigen shrugged. "I don't want to intrude or anything."  
"You won't be intruding. It'll be fine, really."  
Jigen looked at Lupin. "You sure?"  
Lupin nodded. "We can take care of your things. Just tell us what you want and we can have it shipped over."  
Jigen nodded slowly. "I don't really want any of it. Just some clothes. And I want them all recleaned."  
Lupin nodded, making mental notes of everything. "What about the other stuff?"  
"Just stick it in storage or something." He looked back towards the window, his expression serious. "And Lupin?" He turned to face him. "Thanks."  
Lupin smiled slightly and nodded.

Over the next three days Jigen remained in the hospital recovering. Lupin, Fujiko and Goemon worked to pack everything up in his house, hauling it to a medium sized storage unit.  
The house was put on the market, arrangements made to have the money from the sale of the house deposited into Jigen's account.  
Everything was taken care of and on the fourth day they all headed to the airport, all four making the trip to Paris.

Goemon's only thoughts on the move was that it was the best thing for the welfare of Jigen. And so, he had no objections to it.  
Fujiko was worried at how the move would change Lupin, as he was already on edge and ready to break down. But, Jigen had actually agreed without being pushed into it, so she had nothing to say. She just hoped everything would turn out all right.  
For Lupin, things were going too fast. Jigen had just wanted out of the city, away from all of the memories of Lori, but Lupin felt as though he was rushing everything. As if he was trying to forget too quickly.

They got off the plane and got to Lupin's car, still parked where he had left it several days earlier. From there, they headed to Lupin's estate.  
Jigen stared at it as they approached. Suddenly, all the decisions he made about leaving, he was happy with. He was left feeling a lot better, no regrets plaguing him.


	33. Chapter 33

Holy effing effity eff eff! Five effing minutes later the page loads... stabs stuff

Anyway... -breaths- I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter, so it's shorter than it should be. The next one will probably be longer than it should be, since that makes sense. Haven't been in the mood to work on any of my stuff on here lately. So, it'll all be real slow like and stuff in the updating and crap. Senile sweater lady. :D

* * *

-Thirty Three-  
Jigen felt at home, always feeling comfortable in Lupin's house. He was given a room with his own bathroom and a nice view of the large yard on the back half of the property.  
Fujiko was happy, as Lupin started to become more of who he was, the fact that he could be around his best friend heightening his spirits. 

"This is what you do with yourself now?" Jigen asked, unable to see why Lupin and Fujiko were laughing so hard.  
"I think you have to be drunk to find the humor," Goemon said as he sat in the corner meditating.  
"Gigawatts!" Lupin laughed. "Hey, how many gigawatts does your camera have?"  
Fujiko was laughing too hard to speak, almost falling off the couch.  
This made Lupin laugh harder.  
"She's old and senile," Jigen said as he stared straight faced at the TV. "How is that funny?"  
"It isn't," Goemon said.  
"Yeah, it helps to not have your fingers over the lens," Lupin said sarcastically before bursting out in laughter again.  
"It keeps them occupied, though, I guess," Goemon said, trying to find something positive about it.  
"Ooh, yeah, get on with selling printers," Fujiko said in anticipation.  
Jigen glanced at her and then back at the TV. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to bed."  
"Goodnight, Jigen," Goemon said as Jigen left.  
Jigen got to his room, sitting in the middle of it and looking around, eyeing the few things sitting on the floor. A suitcase full of clothes, a box with more clothes in it and a paper bag rolled closed. He stared at the bag and made his way towards it, grabbing it and setting it in his lap as he made his way to the bed.  
He unrolled it and dumped the contents on his bed. His watch, wallet, some loose change and some other small items fell out. Also among them was a small unopened envelope, addressed to him.  
It had no return address, but it didn't need one. The writing was Lori's.  
"Lupin!" Jigen hollered. "Lupin!"  
"Yeah?" Lupin asked as he stood in the doorway.  
"This letter, where'd you get it?" His tone was a mix of anger and sadness.  
"It was on the kitchen table with the other bills," he said. "Oh, and I payed them all, so you don't have to worry about annoying bill collectors." Lupin grinned.  
"I was never worried about them, but thanks."  
"Sure. You okay?"  
"I'm fine," Jigen said as he stared down at the letter in his hands.  
Lupin was silent, seeing that something was wrong. Unable to think of anything to say, he quietly left.  
Jigen sighed. He wanted to open the envelope to see what was inside, but at the same time he knew it was insignificant and would probably do more harm than good. He finally acted and ripped it open, taking out the one page letter and reading it, his assumptions correct as it spoke of the love she had for him as well as their future plans.

The change in Jigen was obvious. Just as he was crawling out of his shell, he pulled himself back inside. He was quiet, acted distracted, was angrier and drank more.  
Fujiko tried to help him, but he wouldn't even acknowledge her existance.  
Lupin tried to get him to talk about what was bothring him, but he got nowhere.  
Goemon, tired of hearing Lupin and Fujiko worry about the situation, walked into Jigen's room and searched it, finding the letter. He walked out and tossed it on Lupin's lap, going back to meditate.  
"Are you sure this is okay?" Fujiko wondered.  
Lupin ignored her and pulled out the letter and read it. "Damn it," he sighed, seeing it was from Lori, wishing he would have left it on the table.  
"Was is it?" Fujiko wondered.  
Lupin started to tell her when Jigen entered, all three looking at him.  
"Forgot my cigarettes," he said, grabbing them from the table. "What?" he wondered, looking at everyone as they looked at him.  
"Uh, nothing," Lupin said, shaking his head and shrugging.  
Fujiko and Goemon looked away.  
"Okay, then stop fucking with my mind," Jigen muttered as he left.  
"That wasn't obvious," Goemon said.  
"You were staring, too," Fujiko said, rolling her eyes.  
Lupin got up and looked around, making sure Jigen was outside. He then headed back to the couch.  
"So?" Fujiko wondered.  
"I still think back, all those years ago, to when we first met," Lupin read from the letter. "I am no longer the spoiled college girl you fell in love with, but you're still the same mysterious man who stole my heart." He was quiet as he skimmed the rest. "And then she talks about marriage and having kids." He stuffed the letter back in the envelope and tossed it at Goemon. "Put it back."  
Goemon stood and left with the letter.  
Lupin stared off, angry and upset at himself.  
Fujiko looked away, upset as well, the mood in the house quickly worsening.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't know why I wrote this chapter like I did. I think it's because of this whole deep thinking mood I'm in. It happens. Although deep thinking leads to depression. So, here I am writing some depressing story. xD Yay! I'm stupid!

This thing also changed. A lot. It's not as long as I thought it'd be, but then I figured that the last chapter would be dull, so I cut the event in half and shall continue it on. I still hate the summary of this story. xD One more chapter left... :o

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Thirty Four-  
Jigen had saved the letter. He didn't really know why, as it was a reminder of what he'd never have, of what he lost. It depressed him to see it and it angered him to read it, but he forced himself to do both, hoping it would somehow help him get through the mourning period faster.  
It never did.  
He tried to not let it get in the way of his friendships with the others. He put on a happy face, pushed his true feelings farther back in his mind. And for a while, it seemed to work.  
He was conversing and laughing, helping Lupin play jokes on Fujiko and Goemon. Things were back to being the way they were.  
For Jigen, life was looking up.

Goemon had left a month later, resuming his travels, promising to return when he could.  
Jigen was a little apprehensive about him leaving, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't quite know why, but something about it nagged at him.  
Lupin and Fujiko continued their random heists, doing it mainly out of boredom.  
Jigen said he was fine with it, that they could decide what to do with their lives. This made Lupin feel less guilty. Fujiko had a feeling Jigen's words were lies, but she shrugged her feelings aside and went with Lupin.

Jigen would spend his nights playing pool or darts in the parlor while the television set was on in the background, usually on ESPN.  
One of these nights while playing darts the station was showing a replay of the ice skating challenge. Being that the only kind of ice skating Jigen liked was hockey he turned the channel. This led him to mindlessly flip through all of the channels, waiting for something to catch his eye.  
When something did catch his eye, he wished he had left it on ice skating.  
The news was vague, but something bothered him about it. He knew something wasn't right. And so, he called one of the people who would know something more.

Aberton reached into his pocket when his phone rang. He had almost fully recovered from his injuries. He was able to walk, although he had a permanent limp, and his hands were once again useful, only two fingers still uncooperative.  
"Aberton," he answered.  
"Hey, this is-"  
"Jigen?" Aberton gave a small laugh of surprise. "How have you been? It's good to hear from you."  
"I've been better."  
Aberton nodded, a long span of silence ongoing.  
"Is it true?" Jigen finally brought himself to asking. "Is Miller...is she..."  
Aberton looked down and sighed. "Yeah. She was killed in the blast."  
Another round of silence.  
"She didn't even have to go back," Aberton said.  
"She wouldn't have been happy if she didn't."  
"I'd rather be unhappy and alive than happy and dead."  
Jigen was silent, not really knowing if he fully agreed with that statement. At that point he'd give anything to be truly happy once again, even his life.  
Aberton switched subjects, not really wanting to discuss Miller, as he wasn't quite over the shock of it. He began to ask Jigen about what he had been doing and where he was.  
A quarter of what he said was truth, the rest lies to paint his life as something better. He didn't need somebody else worrying about him.  
He and Aberton continued to talk, mainly about nothing, but it was something to get their minds off of other things, something both needed to do more often.

The next day Fujiko knocked on Jigen's door, entering when she got a response. "Are you going to stay in bed all day?" she asked, her voice not sarcastic or teasing, but curious.  
Jigen nodded, continuing to stare at the ceiling.  
"Is...is there something wrong?"  
"Someone I fought with died the other day." His voice lacked any emotion.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," she said, sympathetic to his loss.  
Over the course of Jigen living with them, Fujiko got to know him more than she ever had. The two got over their fighting stage, knowing they would have to deal with each other.  
Long talks between them, something that used to be rare, were more common, neither uncomfortable anymore to opening up to the other. They each had a new understanding between them. They still weren't what they would consider good friends, but they dealt with each other.  
"I just don't really understand things, anymore," he said.  
"Like what?"  
"Why do things happen the way they do? When someone's life is bad, why does it get worse? Everything I'm going through now...is this my punishment for the way I've lived my life?"  
Fujiko was silent, letting him speak.  
"Is there some grand plan for everybody? Are some just doomed to live fucked up lives? At what point do things start getting better?" He sighed, pausing for a moment. "I don't know. Sometimes...sometimes I wish that explosion would have killed me."  
Fujiko stared at him, not knowing what to say, never having seen him behaving this way.  
"Why...why was I even spared?" He stared down, clenching his fists tighter the angrier he got.  
"There has to be a reason," she said quietly.  
"What kind of reason? To see the ones I care about die? Is that the reason?"  
She rolled her eyes towards him for a moment before looking away.  
"Everyday I sit here and I wonder who's next," he muttered, his voice sounding as though he had given up all hope.  
"Jigen..." She reached forward, placing her hand on his.  
He was silent, closing his eyes a sighing loudly, wishing everything would just be over. The war, the pain, his life, he just wished it'd all end.

He never told anybody about the pain he endured every day, both physical and emotional. He kept all of it inside, turning to alcohol when it got too much for him to handle.  
His dreams since he heard the news had worsened. And nothing made them stop. Drugs, alcohol, refusing to sleep, nothing. Even while awake, his mind would form images, continuing the nightmares he had the night before.  
He tried his best to hide it, but sometimes his physical pain was too much. It made him feel weak and helpless. It angered him when the others would speak to him as if he were a child.  
Each episode made him close off the outside world more and more. His friends, the ones who he could trust with his life, he started to hate. It angered him to see them, to hear their voices. He'd scream at them when they spoke to him, even it if was something as simple as a 'hello' said in passing. He stayed in his room most of the time. But even then he wasn't alone.  
His mind continued to torment him. Voices and images of the dead came and went in small flashes, small enough for it to effect him, but not enough for him to get used to it.  
Little by little he stopped eating, but continued to drink, hoping to wash everything away. It never worked, but he kept trying, drinking until he finally snapped, unable to take anymore of the mental anguish. 


	35. Chapter 35

Cough cough splutter. -insert mental rant here-  
-ahem- Anyway, the final chapter to this here thang. I actually finished something. Sort of. My endings are never complete. Just how I write stuff. -shrug-  
I got a total deja vu moment when writing the very end of this. So, if I've written it before, then you get to read it again and if I have stolen it from someone else I apologize. I hate when I get that feeling because it drives me nuts.

* * *

One Life Faltered

by D. Ant

-Thirty Five-

Lupin and Fujiko stepped into the car, both heading out for dinner. Lupin fished in his pockets, not finding what he wanted. "Crap, I forgot the keys," he said with a sigh, opening the door. "Let me go grab them really quick." He stepped out and walked back to the house.  
Fujiko rolled her eyes, Lupin being absent minded lately. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to return.  
Lupin stepped into the house, glancing around and spotting his keys on a small table in the entryway. He stepped over and grabbed them, starting to leave when he heard a noise.  
Pausing for a moment, he decided to walk towards the noise. On his way he noticed doors were opened and inside the rooms there were items strewn about. He got to the source of the noise, pushing a door open and standing in the doorway.  
"Jigen, what are you-?"  
"Where'd you put my gun?"  
Lupin stood, staring as Jigen searched frantically through a dresser in one of the rooms.  
"Where'd you put my damn gun?!" he screamed.  
"It's not in there. What the hell has gotten into you?"  
"Just tell me where my magnum is, Lupin!" he yelled, glaring at Lupin.  
"No," Lupin said as he shook his head. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"  
"What's going on? Isn't it obvious, Lupin? I can't take this anymore! And I just want it all to end, okay?!"  
"What? And...and you weren't going to talk about this to anyone?!" Lupin was hurt, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  
"As if anyone really gives a damn about how I feel!"  
"Do you think we don't care?!" Lupin screamed, tears falling down his face. "Do we not matter to you?! You close us out when you need us because you're so god damned stubborn and then go on about how nobody cares?! Are you that fucking stupid, Jigen?!"  
"You don't know what I deal with every fucking day, Lupin!"  
"So, you're just going to give up?!"  
"What else am I supposed to do?!" Jigen yelled it more in desperation than in anger, tears welling up in his eyes.  
Lupin was silent, his body tense. His words wouldn't help and he knew it. He just wished there was a way to show he cared, to show Jigen he had someone to turn to. "Fine," he said calmly. "If this is what you really want..." It was the only way he realized he could help, to make Jigen feel better. He reached in his jacket and pulled out his gun. "Take it." He held the barrel of it tightly, not wanting to let it go.  
Jigen looked a little shocked, never expecting Lupin to do that. He stared into his eyes before glancing at the gun, reaching up slowly and taking it. "Lupin...I-"  
"Just...just don't, okay?" Lupin turned and quickly left the room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaning against it and sobbing. He flinched when he heard a single gunshot, his legs going limp as he slid down the door, holding his head in his hands as he sobbed louder.  
"What have I done?" he asked himself. "What have I..."  
He closed his eyes tightly, the memories flooding his mind. Everything the two had gone through together came back. The visions made him cry more, as he knew what he had been dreading had finally come true. He knew that Jigen would only be a memory to him, that he would never be able to live life with him anymore. And it was all his fault.  
Fujiko sighed, tired of waiting for Lupin. Getting out of the car, she made her way to the house. Once inside, she heard his sobs, rushing over to him. "Lupin? Lupin, what's wrong? What happened?"  
"Jigen...he...he..." he muttered between sobs, unable to complete the sentence or have it make any sense.  
Fujiko looked on in worry, glancing at the door. She straightened herself out, reaching out for the door handle, but hesitating, afraid of what she'd see on the other side. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, grabbing the handle and starting to turn it.  
She opened her eyes when the door was pulled from her grip. Lupin, leaning against the door, fell back to the floor. He stared up as Jigen stared down at him.  
"Ji-Jigen!" he said in shock, getting to his hands and knees. "You...you're..."  
Jigen stared at him, his face expressionless. His eyes then slowly moved away, glancing down at the floor.  
"I...I thought..." Lupin got to his knees and lunged at Jigen, wrapping his arms around him tightly while crying into his shirt.  
Fujiko stood there, confused at what she was seeing.  
Jigen stayed silent, slipping Lupin's gun back in it's holster unnoticed before embracing Lupin. His mind clearing, the past ten minutes came to him, causing him to break down out of fear of what might have been.

Jigen sat in the middle of a wide patch of grass, staring down at the stone marker before him, the name Lori Glynn carved in it. He hadn't said a word since he had arrived. His mind held no thoughts, his face no expression. He was there in physical form only, there because he needed to be near her, or at least some form of her.  
Lupin, Goemon and Fujiko stood off in the distance, watching him as he sat there motionless, all wondering what he was thinking.  
Lupin and Jigen never spoke of that day again, all but forcing themselves to forget it ever happened.  
It made Jigen realize what he had, how good of a friend Lupin was to him, and how he had almost lost it. The second Lupin offered his gun, Jigen realized that Lupin was only doing it to make him happy, even though there were many other ways to get that result. Lupin wasn't being selfish. He was willing to lose a friend to help him.  
In the end, that realization saved Jigen's life.  
That day their bond grew stronger and Jigen realized that he really did need help, that he needed his friends. That day everything changed for the better.  
He had started to get professional help, both for his mental pain and his physical pain. And to his amazement it worked.  
He had started to feel better, his mood becoming tolerable. His nightmares became less frequent, as did his bouts of depression. He was slowly starting to become himself once more, this time hoping to stay himself.  
Jigen looked up from the marker and off towards the horizon. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I'll see you one of these days, Lori, when the time comes," he said in a low voice. "I'll apologize to you then, but not now. I don't deserve your forgiveness now." He glanced down at the marker. "You deserved somebody better. I shouldn't have come back..." He looked down and sighed, turning himself and making his way towards the car.

The End

* * *

I was in a good mood because I had Jigen live. Up until writing this, I still wasn't sure what his fate would be. I figured if I was in a crappy depressed mood he'd die. And if not, he'd live. Yes, I could have killed him...for EVER!!! Mwahahaha! And all the Jigen fangirls almost wept. Oh, the horror! -does dramatic pose- xD

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story, what with it's odd mix of emotions and content. Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
